


【斯莉】硬来

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 48,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 西弗勒斯斯内普死在了尖叫棚屋，但他的生命并没有结束。西弗勒斯斯内普在尖叫棚屋被狼人卢平咬死了，小天狼星面临阿兹卡班，邓布利多被问责，而此时死去了斯内普复活了。三十八岁的斯内普厌倦了循规蹈矩的生活，都死过一次，有什么怕的。既然来了，那就“硬来”
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 25
Collections: 斯莉中长篇





	1. Chapter 1

纳吉尼的獠牙可真长，但是并不怎么疼。

这不是什么好现象，说明他遭受了太大的伤害，大脑把他的神经麻木了，因为那些疼痛他承受不了，说不定一下子就疼死了。

他要死了。

那个silly boy出现在他面前，呆呆的。

这一次，斯内普才觉得哈利是个能成事的人，哈利看着他，什么也没做。

在哈利眼里，他还是杀死邓布利多的罪人。

对啊，既然恨就不要装腔作势，斯内普张了张嘴，血涌进他的喉咙，是甜的，是暖的。

“看……着……我……”他轻声说，忽然觉得轻松了起来，他的任务终于结束了，那徒劳的无穷无尽的徒刑结束了。

斯内普不动了。

死亡是什么呢？永恒的安宁？天堂？他不觉得自己会上天堂呢。

不过他似乎看到了什么，一道强光还是什么，有花香的味道，还有药水味？

疼痛忽然卷土重来。

玛德！

斯内普睁开了眼睛，眼前是一片模糊，全身没有一处不疼，全身没有一个地方他能自己控制。

四周很安静，特别冷，已经是晚上了吗？这个月份应该这么冷吗？波特小子赢了吗？黑魔王死了吗？

没人给他答案。

动不了不如睡觉。反正他什么都缺，睡个什么都不想的好觉早就是奢望了。

但就是睡不着，主要是太疼了。

纳吉尼不是咬了他的脖子吗？为什么他全身都疼呢？

连喘口气都气管疼，肺里似乎也堵满了痰液。斯内普就在喘气和憋死之间徘徊了不知道多久，慢慢地四周好像亮了。

有人来了，很轻的脚步声，是治疗师吗？哈，这些战争中的缩头乌龟终于上班了？

斯内普拼尽所有的力气，发出了一声痰鸣。

“嗯？”似乎是个女孩子疑惑的声音，她似乎很困惑。

我难道昏迷了很久？斯内普努力又咳了一声。

眼前忽然大亮，差点把斯内普眼球亮瞎，他皱着眉头闭紧眼睛。

有一瞬间的安静，接着是稀里哗啦嘁哩喀喳，有人一屁股坐倒在地：“救——救命啊！诈尸啦！”这一嗓子，都破音了。

哦，我原来躺在停尸间里，看不清楚是因为脸上蒙着白布啊——斯内普对自己的死而复生并无惊喜，对吓着那位姑娘深表遗憾。

一会儿来了一车面包人(都包的严严实实)，太吵了导致斯内普根本听不清他们说了什么，他被从停尸房拖了出来，送进了病房，区别就是床更软一点。

他还是疼，但至少有人给他清理了一下气管，不至于被憋死。他愉快地喘着气，感觉清新的空气好像小刀子一下一下划拉着他的气管。

或许这就是活着的代价吧？

虽然他完全不能动，但离开了停尸间，治疗师们研究完他，有人帮他升起半张床，斯内普终于可以坐着了。

但是，谁能给他解释一下啊？他是复活还是真的死了？他开了阴阳眼能看到死人吗？

艾琳斯内普来了(她不是早就死了吗？斯内普疑惑。)她像一具人形骷髅一样，儿子死了让她挨了一顿打，儿子活了又让她挨了一顿打。

接着是邓布利多和斯拉格霍恩，难道斯拉格霍恩也死了吗？斯内普想，看着两个老男人在他面前喜极而泣抹眼泪并不愉快。

之后来的人太让斯内普血压升高了——是莉莉，莉莉伊万斯！她看上去不过四五年级，泪汪汪地一看就哭过，她坐在他身边哭哭笑笑一下午，絮絮叨叨地说，才让斯内普慢慢理清了现状。

他的确死了，但并不是被纳吉尼咬死的，而是被卢平咬死的。现在他十五岁，不是三十八岁。

不知道为什么会这样，但感谢梅林，斯内普看着莉莉湿润美丽的绿眼睛，亲爱的，我回来了。

让那个绿眼睛的臭小子玩去吧，除非圣芒戈说我这辈子就植物人了，否则你别想出生了。

“卢平据说必须退学，小天狼星也是，还得上法庭，虽然不会判得很重。我不同情小天狼星，他活该，但卢平有点可怜，他也是受害者呀。”莉莉摇着头说。

波特呢？斯内普想问。

“波特想进去救你来着，但他到那的时候已经晚了，他的伤比你轻，早就出院了。”莉莉轻轻握住他的手。

他不过是怂了。斯内普冷哼了一声，不过听起来不够骄傲，反而像疼的。

“疼吗？那里疼？你伤得这么严重……唉。”莉莉赶紧松开他，再也不敢乱碰了。


	2. Chapter 2

这个身体应该是死了一段时间了，而自己要让这具生锈的机器再度运转——这样想让复健不至于那么痛苦，否则斯内普恐怕坚持不下来。

霍格沃茨安排了几个家养小精灵来照顾他，但周末莉莉也会过来，给他读书，用轮椅推他去花园转转。

卢修斯也来过，他送的花篮无比巨大，花粉乱飞，引出了斯内普的第一个大喷嚏，打完了喷嚏，他发现自己可以说话了。

“莉莉。”他下意识地说出了这个名字。

“嗯？”莉莉惊喜万分，“你能说话了？”

她扑上来抱住他，让斯内普感觉像是被人形仙人掌狠狠抱住一样剧痛，最可惜的是他完全没办法回抱回去。

如果斯内普曾经是小心翼翼，步步为营地活着，如今重来一次，他决定换一种活法。

为什么要委屈自己呢？他不停地努力，不停地向上爬，最后得到了什么呢？

而白痴波特一辈子蠢事做尽，连好好躲起来都做不到，居然还(靠莉莉)混了一座纪念塑像。

所以这次他不想要隐忍，他要随心所欲地活着。

他努力动了动鼻尖，算是回应莉莉的拥抱。

对这具身体的控制非常缓慢，但也算天天有进步，他慢慢地可以动动手指了，也能自己翻身了。

但最近这几天，斯内普明显感觉到治疗师们如临大敌地看着他，甚至连跟他同病房的病人都搬走了，为什么？他感觉自己不像会忽然恶化的样子啊。

不过他们搬走了也好，斯内普让护士小姐姐帮他换到了靠窗户的病床，没事的时候他可以看到外面的花园，有蜜蜂蝴蝶飞来飞去，白天有阳光，晚上还有……嗯？圆月？

斯内普忽然想起来了，自己是被狼人咬了，而且是被狼人形态的狼人咬了，那月圆之夜自己铁定会变身啊，

斯内普使劲盯着月亮看，身体没有任何反应。

可能因为月亮还不够圆？他眼睛好酸，他闭了闭眼睛，就睡着了。

之后的几天，斯内普看着月亮越来越弯，他一点变身的意思也没有，治疗师们像看怪物一样看着他，都恨不得切他一点肉来研究一下。

那天治疗师来的时候斯内普在睡午觉，不过他没睡着。

“他没变成狼人。真奇怪。”一个治疗师说。

“可能是那个狼人不行？没有传染性？”另一个治疗师说，“我听说另一个孩子也没变狼人。”

“受了个擦伤就要求全身换血的那个？我都怀疑那个伤口是不是狼人咬的，那么浅……但这个孩子的确无法解释，我都没想过他还能活，送来的时候全身骨头基本都碎了。”

“这就是医学奇迹，你有没有觉得他比来的时候长高了不少，生骨灵还有这个效果？我也给我弟弟喝点。”

“那玩意儿那么难喝，你还是不要作妖了，长高了又怎么样，他的脸……”治疗师们一边叨叨一边走了。

斯内普睁开了眼睛，之前的话还好，最后一句话吓到他了，他的脸？他的脸怎么了？他复活之后就没有照过镜子，难道卢平咬了他的脸？斯内普心里一阵冰凉，他努力爬了起来，屋子里没有镜子，门口的盥洗室里应该有，他的腿可以动了，但他没有试过自己下床。

每动一下，全身就撕裂一般地疼一下，半个小时过后，斯内普只是挣扎着站了起来，他的腿几乎撑不住身体，想要挪动更是奢望。

“梅林啊，你能站起来了，真了不起！”查房的护士姐姐进来了，她看到斯内普站了起来惊喜地鼓掌，然后麻利地把他按回了床上了，愉快地塞了一根体温计给他。

好吧，下次再去看吧，斯内普满身大汗，他用手轻轻地摸了摸自己的脸，鼻子眼睛嘴都在，但是……这些不平整的痕迹是？斯内普想起来卢平满脸的疤痕，希望自己不要比卢平更严重。

“莉莉，我的脸是不是很难看？”周末，斯内普装作若无其事地问来探病的莉莉。

莉莉瞬间就慌乱了：“那个——我相信有办法治好的，美容魔药那么多，而且一点也不难看，真的，不是说疤痕是男子汉的勋章吗？我觉得很帅气，真的很帅气……”

“骗我干吗？难道你会要一个毁了容的男朋友？”斯内普摇摇头，“跟我说实话嘛，我早晚也能自己看到的。”

“我说的就是实话！”莉莉瞬间红了脸，她别开眼睛不看斯内普，“何况男朋友什么的，别把我说得那么肤浅，你当时浑身是血送走抢救的时候，我就对梅林发誓，只要你能康复，要我做什么都可以。”

“莉莉，我好感动，”斯内普忽然觉得莉莉的话里有戏，他眯起眼睛，“但我脸毁啦，还有可能变狼人，你还是另外找一个男朋友吧。”

“你不会变狼人，我问了治疗师了，他们说这个月你没有变身，以后也不大可能，”莉莉狡黠地笑，没接他的话，“你还是安心好好养病吧，要不要我下次带笔记来给你？不过邓布利多教授好像说了这个学期你免考？”

“不用了，我……我头疼。”斯内普想说那些玩意儿我早就会了，而且“男朋友”事情我们还可以再聊一聊，可是这时候门忽然开了。

一个年轻的女记者拿着大相机对斯内普一通狂拍，闪光灯亮的好像闪电，闪得斯内普和莉莉根本睁不开眼睛。一根羽毛笔站在羊皮纸上，刷刷写字。

“本报记者丽塔斯基特独家采访到了霍格沃茨狼人杀人事件——或者现在可以叫做狼人伤人事件的受害者：斯X普先生。

斯x普先生，您对邓布利多罔顾学生安全，绕过校理事会，私自批准狼人学生入学有什么看法？您会要求校方的赔偿吗？对于仅仅开除凶手您有其他意见吗？？”丽塔斯基特兴致勃勃地盯着斯内普，抽空瞥了两眼莉莉，“哦，小女朋友？”

莉莉也在紧张地看着斯内普，张了张嘴，却什么也没说，手指紧张地绞着她的衣角。


	3. Chapter 3

斯内普看着莉莉，又看看了丽塔斯基特，没说话。

他当然有一大堆话想说，但不是说给小报记者。何况，莉莉还在这里。

他之前以为爱是坦诚，好的坏的都呈现你。但现在他懂了，爱是快乐，是不要给对方添烦恼。

于是他对莉莉使了个眼色，一时没反应过来的莉莉立刻明白了，她叉起腰大声对丽塔说：“谁允许你来这里采访的？这里可是重症病房！快出去，我要叫治疗师了！护士！护士！这里来了闲杂人等！”

此时的丽塔斯基特脸皮还没有日后那么厚，她没想到莉莉这么泼辣，有了一瞬间的慌乱。听到外面的脚步声，丽塔塞了一张名片给斯内普，就带着她的羽毛笔溜了，圣芒戈的保安在后面嗖嗖嗖丢驱逐咒。

“西弗，你应该不会觉得邓布利多有什么错吧？”莉莉迟疑地看着斯内普手里的小卡片，不安地说，“杂志会乱写的，如果邓布利多被免职，那霍格沃茨就危险了。”

尽量让自己不要看起来愤怒，斯内普看着莉莉：“那你觉得这件事有错的是谁呢？难道是我吗？”

“当然不是，你是受害者，是小天狼星开了一个恶意的玩笑，其实你不应该怀疑他们干了什么勾当……”

“ 我怀疑错了吗？”斯内普声音更低了，“你知道波特做了什么了吧？他带卢平在月圆之夜跑出来，带最危险的黑魔法生物在霍格沃茨闲逛！就因为我怀疑这件事，小天狼星就想要狼人咬死我，他差一点就成功了。莉莉，我躺在停尸间的时候，你觉得我多管闲事，只是为我惋惜了一下吗？”

“不是，当然不是，我每天晚上都在哭，你这么说不公平，西弗……”莉莉红了眼圈，“我不知道他们带着狼人到处跑，这确实不对，他们——是的——他们在拿自己和其他人的生命开玩笑。你发现了问题，这件事的确应该制止，你没有错。”

“莉莉，你应该庆幸我活着，”斯内普叹了口气，“我活着这件事还有转圜的余地，我死了，丽塔斯基特想怎么写就怎么写，要去威森加摩的人可就不止小天狼星一个了。”

莉莉不说话了，她低头给斯内普剥橘子，脑子里乱糟糟的，西弗勒斯没有错，邓布利多也是因为宽容善良才让狼人入校，可她也不觉得掠夺者真的罪大恶极，因为整个格兰芬多都这么说：谁让那个斯莱特林鼻子伸得那么长……

“莉儿，过来，”斯内普叫她。

莉莉走了过去，斯内普伸手抱住了她，把下巴放在她毛绒绒的头顶上：“别想这些事了，我知道你夹在中间很难办，我会处理好的，不会让邓布利多难做，也不会让霍格沃茨被关闭，你相信我好吗？”

鼻子一酸，莉莉又哭了，她还以为西弗不知道呢，她抽抽噎噎地说：“他们整天在公共休息室骂你，说如果邓布利多被迫辞职都是因为你，我知道我该帮你说话，可是他们人那么多，我说不过他们……”

“我知道，我知道你每星期过来一定是顶着很大的压力，莉儿，谢谢你，你最重要的事情就是保护你自己，”斯内普抱她抱得更紧了一些，莉莉哭了一会儿，才止住了眼泪。可西弗似乎没有放开她的意思，莉莉脸红了。

他不会再犯傻了，这不是莉莉的错，她只要呆在格兰芬多就会跟自己渐行渐远，格兰芬多讨厌斯莱特林就像斯莱特林讨厌格兰芬多，你怎么能指望莉莉完全不受影响呢？所以他必须想一个釜底抽薪的办法。

“帮我给邓布利多教授写封信吧，顺便把这个寄给他，”他把丽塔斯基特的名片给了莉莉，“邓布利多需要知道有人开始炒作这件事了。”

天真的莉莉不疑有他，愉快地照办了。但邓布利多一定会明白，斯内普寄给他一张记者的名片是什么意思。

所以收到信的第二天，邓布利多就来了。

“斯内普先生，我想小天狼星会受到公正的裁决，”邓布利多微笑着说，“我希望那些记者没有骚扰到你的休息。”

“您可以用一个防窃听的咒语吗？先生，”斯内普说，“对你我都好。”

邓布利多扬起了眉毛，但照做了。

“我想我刚刚没有听漏任何东西吧？”斯内普交叉双手吸了一口气，“只有小天狼星会受审，没有卢平，没有波特，甚至没有对受害者——也就是我的赔偿。”

“赔偿？”邓布利多眯了眯眼睛，“霍格沃茨负责了你的医药费……”

“那是应该的，”斯内普打断了邓布利多的话，“始作俑者并非卢平，他无法控制，也并非小天狼星，他只是利用了漏洞，始作俑者是把狼人放进霍格沃茨的人，他的考虑明显欠周密，而且很不负责。”

“斯内普先生，我希望你清楚你在说什么。”邓布利多提高了声音，“你在指控我。”

如果是十五岁的斯内普，肯定会对校长的质问战战兢兢，但三十八岁的斯内普此时并不怕他。拜托，他跟邓布利多共事了十几年，已经完全了解邓布利多虽然权利很大看上去有些冷酷，但是个老好人，绝不会滥用职权。

“我在指控霍格沃茨，它的校长过于关注弱势群体，为了一个人，忽略了正常求学的学生们。它的校医玩忽职守，打人柳的秘密轻易泄露，关狼人的房间理论上人人都能进去。格兰芬多纪律松懈，掠夺者横行校园霸凌同学，几乎每天在宵禁后在外游荡，院长却只关心他们可以给学院赢球。霍格沃茨不是我的家吗？家不应该绝对安全吗？为什么我会在校园里面临死亡？”斯内普毫不退让，“我不认为霍格沃茨无责，我时至今日连笔都不能握，还有我的脸，您觉得我的脸还可以见人吗？这个责任有一半归霍格沃茨。”

“这些话是你自己想出来的吗？”邓布利多有一丝惊讶，“你让我很惊讶，斯内普先生，但我想我明白你的意思，你现在可以提条件了。”

一只甲虫嗡嗡嗡地飞到了窗口，看到了邓布利多她很兴奋，但竖起耳朵，却什么都听不到，气得甲虫在窗外直跳。

邓布利多走了，他今天一直处于惊讶状态，这个年轻人太出乎他的意料，他还以为他会狮子大开口要几万加隆呢，他居然……是他小看了斯莱特林了吗？

真有趣啊，邓布利多越想越愉快地吃了一块柠檬雪宝。

丽塔斯基特一边骂街一边写新闻《邓布利多密会受害者：美人看护多温柔，温柔乡里已忘言》

斯内普艰难地挪下床，去了一趟盥洗室。虽然他已经看过几次了，但这张脸每次看，每次都会让他有些绝望，那些伤口还泛着狰狞的红，像还会轻易裂开一样，唉，如果这张脸好不了，太影响他追莉莉的决心了。

“我的脸还有希望治好吗？”他问治疗师。

“……狼人的咬伤属于黑魔法伤害，我们没有办法。”治疗师一脸怜悯地说，“你受了那么重的伤，能活下来就应该感谢梅林了。”

或许的确该感谢梅林，送他来了这么一个不上不下的新环境。

气得嘴好渴，“清水如泉。”斯内普挥舞完了魔杖才记起这是校外，他还未成年，不能用魔法，可是他喝了两杯水，也没等到魔法部的信件。

难道？

他试着用了一个“呼神护卫”，小牝鹿围着他愉快地跑来跑去，魔法部依旧没动静。

斯内普随意地挥舞着魔杖，是的，他这具身体已经死了一次，死的那段时间他身上的一切都死了，所以他没有变成狼人，踪丝也不起作用了。

他盯着自己的魔杖。

“黑魔法伤害吗？”他自言自语，用魔杖对着自己，轻声地说，“神锋无影。”


	4. Chapter 4

纤细的刀锋顺着疤痕切开，血流了出来。很疼，但不是不可忍受，这段时间斯内普的痛域明显提高了

随即他开始念反咒，神锋无影造成的伤口立刻开始愈合，狼人造成疤痕被切掉了，只留下细细的神锋无影造成的伤痕，斯内普立刻涂了一些白鲜。

只要证明有效就好，他现在并不急于把疤痕全部消除掉，这些疤痕还有用。

下个星期就是小天狼星庭审的日子，他要顶着这一脸疤痕出庭，或许能多判他三五个月。

不过，他没想到来了一位不速之客。

“你要多少钱？”戴着黑纱礼帽的贵夫人派头十足，“多少都可以，只要你给小天狼星作证他不是故意的。”

“他就是故意的，夫人，我一个人作伪证没什么用，你觉得傲罗那里没有吐真剂吗？”斯内普没见过沃尔布加布莱克，不过她的态度让斯内普明白小天狼星那厌烦的气质遗传自谁。

“只要你作证，我可以抗诉，告傲罗司篡改我儿子的记忆……”

“我记得你还有一个儿子。”斯内普皱起了眉头，如果他没记错的话，小天狼星六年级就会离家出走，沃尔布加照样会失去这个儿子。

“你什么意思？布莱克家族的人怎么能进阿兹卡班？”沃尔布加厉声说。

不过是早几年进去罢了，斯内普想了想：“我不会给谁作伪证，你还是做好心理准备吧。而且我有个忠告，鸡蛋不要都放在同一个筐里，你不觉得伊法魔尼要比霍格沃茨更安全吗？”

“什么？美国那种堕落的地方！”沃尔布加惊讶地挑起眉毛。

“活着比什么都重要。”

“你个小毛孩凭什么教育我？！”沃尔布加怒气冲冲地说，“你就没想过我们家的影响力会让你在毕业后走投无路吗？”

斯内普耸耸肩：“谢谢关心，我想我应该不会走投无路，但小天狼星一定会进阿兹卡班。”随便你吧。

沃尔布加咬住牙才忍住没对斯内普扔恶咒，圣芒戈的保安对这间病房盯得很紧。

庭审安排在星期一的上午，因为双方都是未成年人，小天狼星的庭审并没有正式开庭，陪审团只来了一半的人。

小天狼星满不在乎地坐在被告席上，被锁链锁着，看上去还是那么英俊。他看到了斯内普，惊讶地对他的脸挑起一边眉毛，“你还活着？鼻涕精，命真大。”

“托你的福，去梅林那里转了一圈。”斯内普没有笑，他表现的很愤怒。

“不许喧哗。”主审法官在主席台上听到了，立刻皱起了眉头，威森加摩的成员在小声地交头接耳，所有的目光都投在斯内普身上。有人显得很震惊，有人似乎有点儿害怕。

斯内普挑了一个显眼的位置坐下了，沃尔布加和布莱克先生也来了，他们看也没看斯内普一眼。

过了一会儿，邓布利多来了，他对斯内普点点头。

詹姆波特也来了是斯内普没想到的，他看到斯内普表情有一瞬间的变化，但他身边的大人紧紧抓住了他的手腕，把他拖到一旁。

沃尔布加在跟小天狼星的代理人嘀嘀咕咕，但小天狼星明显不想参与。

如果沃尔布加不针对霍格沃茨，邓布利多也许会替小天狼星说话。斯内普想，但沃尔布加没有得到自己的证词，只能把锅甩到霍格沃茨的管理上，那邓布利多只能选择自保。而且，小天狼星这样蛮满不在乎的态度，很难博得陪审团的同情。

事实证明斯内普想的很正确，开庭后，小天狼星的代理人一直在强调“霍格沃茨录取狼人”和“管理不善”，甚至强调“斯内普一直跟掠夺者互相针对”。

而陪审团们看看满脸疤痕瘦得风吹就倒而且穿得普普通通的斯内普，再看看一脸不在乎英俊高大的小天狼星，还有他衣着考究的一家子，个个撇嘴。

“霍格沃茨管理不善的问题与本案无关，”法官看了一眼斯内普，“就算真的有问题，那也需要被害人起诉霍格沃茨，跟小天狼星布莱克的间接故意杀人行为没有因果关系。”

邓布利多站了起来：“霍格沃茨已经与被害人达成了和解，我们反对漠视生命的行为，相关狼人学生已经自愿退学了，我也相信布莱克先生不了解这件事的严重性，只是出于鲁莽选择了过激的行为。”

“退学？”詹姆在旁听席上大叫，“这不公平！”

“安静！”法官敲了敲法槌，“法庭上禁止喧哗！”

小天狼星似乎这时候才意识到了严重性，他皱起了眉头：“这件事跟莱姆斯没关系，他不知情。是我一个人干的，我只是想教训教训斯内普，吓唬吓唬他……”

“用狼人吓唬？”斯内普低声说，他的声音虽然低，但法庭上的每个人都听清楚了

“安静！”法官又开始敲法槌，“所以你是故意引受害人进入有狼人的房间的？”她问小天狼星。

“是的，”小天狼星说，“我告诉了斯内普进入打人柳的方法。”

“你看到他进去了，没有阻止？”

“没有。后来詹姆来了，我告诉他这件事，他立刻说要把鼻涕精拖出来，他去了，我没去。”

沃尔布加抽泣了一声，用手背捂住了眼睛。

斯内普有点意外地看了一眼詹姆波特，这跟他心里的事实不一样，他一直以为詹姆波特跟小天狼星一起策划的这件事，只是詹姆最后怂了才去把他拉了出来。但小天狼星没必要骗人，看来詹姆的确是不知情。斯内普翻了一个白眼，他可不想承波特的情。

最后赞成指控成立的人超过了半数，但因为涉及到未成年人，威森加摩法庭宣布休庭两小时后宣判。

斯内普第一个离开了法庭，他不想再去纠结小天狼星会被判几年，主要他离开圣芒戈太久了，有点晕。

“鼻涕精，”詹姆追了上来，对他挥舞着拳头，“小天狼星要进阿兹卡班了，这下你满意了吧？我后悔了，我应该让你死在尖叫棚屋。”

斯内普对他笑了笑：“小心点，这可是威森加摩。”

“你以为我会怕吗？你这个丑八怪。”詹姆眯起眼睛盯着斯内普的脸，“你的脸会让伊万斯晚上做噩梦。”

“你的意思是，她睡前看了我的脸？”斯内普耸了耸肩，“你的愿望可能很快就要成真了。”

如果不是波特先生冲出来拉住了詹姆，他可能就会因为“在校外滥用魔法”，排队下一周的庭审了。

我得早一点回霍格沃茨，斯内普想，至少要比詹姆波特更早回去，回去就跟治疗师申请出院。

霍格沃茨校长室，邓布利多第一次约见莉莉：“斯内普先生要出院了——这个制度其实已经取消了，但现在需要特殊事件特殊处理——你也知道斯内普先生伤得很重，需要人照顾，让他住在斯莱特林宿舍多有不便，所以校方给他安排了单独的宿舍，鉴于你们之间的关系，你愿意去照顾他吗？”

莉莉立刻点了点头：“他要搬出地窖吗？这样当然方便很多了。”

“哦，不止，他要搬出斯莱特林地窖，你也要搬出格兰芬多塔楼，”邓布利多笑眯眯地说，“搬进我们的级长宿舍，斯内普先生现在享受斯莱特林的级长待遇。”

卢平退学空出来一个级长的名额，这个名额邓布利多暂时给了斯莱特林，麦格无奈地接受了。

“级长宿舍？级长还有专门的宿舍吗？”莉莉瞪圆了眼睛，“我们俩住在一起？”

“你们都有单独的宿舍，共享公共休息室，跟学院宿舍制度一样，女生可以进男生宿舍，男生不可以进女生宿舍。”

“那……其他级长呢？也会住进来吗？”

“我并不打算全面恢复这个制度，这只是特殊情况，到这个学期末就结束。”邓布利多摇了摇头。

斯内普也只提出要伊万斯小姐照顾他到学期末，按他的伤情这要求也算合理。

“好的。”莉莉点了点头。

“对了，伊万斯小姐，你觉得斯内普先生的成绩怎么样？”邓布利多想起了什么，忽然问莉莉。

“您是担心他的O．W．Ls考试吗？”莉莉感动地说，“他成绩很好的，但住了这么久的院缺了很多课，我会抓紧时间帮他补课的。”

“是吗？”邓布利多不动声色地点点头，“那就好。”这跟他从其他教授那里得到的信息一样，斯内普成绩不错，尤其是黑魔法防御术十分拔尖，但也不至于到天才的地步，他为什么要提那个他不可能的完成要求呢？


	5. Chapter 5

斯内普的出院十分招摇，他出席小天狼星庭审时的“恐怖样子”上了报纸，又有一群家长给霍格沃茨和魔法部邮寄吼叫信——卢平可怜归可怜，我家宝贝不安全我就要去跟邓布利多拼命。

“我觉得你的脸似乎好了一点。”莉莉凑近西弗勒斯左看看右看看，“疤痕变少了。”

“但还是丑八怪。”西弗勒斯扁扁嘴。

“谁说的？真过分！”莉莉瞪大眼睛，很生气地说。

“詹姆波特说的。”这一次他可不能让詹姆片面地在莉莉面前充英雄，放弃舆论战场等于把话语权拱手让给敌人。

“那个混蛋！本来他去救你我还以为他反省了呢！”莉莉安慰地上去抱抱西弗勒斯，“恐怕他去救你也是为了小天狼星和卢平吧？”

“不好说。”抱住莉莉的腰，西弗勒斯说，“一会儿还得麻烦你扶我一下，我可不想在医院门口摔个大马趴。”

门口一定会来一大堆记者，西弗勒斯想，他会让自己搂着莉莉的照片登满所有的报纸头条。

邓布利多和斯拉格霍恩都来了，邓布利多关心了一下斯内普的病历，斯拉格霍恩保证提供斯内普足够优质的后续用药。

魔法部派了一辆汽车来，直接停在了圣芒戈的门口，不过斯内普还是在门口停了一下，保证丽塔斯基特们能拍到足够清晰的照片。

汽车接四人来到国王十字车站，他们还是坐霍格沃茨特快回学校。虽然教授们可以幻影移形，但现在陪着斯内普似乎更加重要。

坐在一个包厢里，面对两位教授，空气有些紧张，邓布利多又开始推销他的柠檬雪宝。

“斯拉格霍恩教授，我上次拜托您打听的事情有眉目了吗？”斯内普嚼着邓布利多给的糖问。

“哦，我已经帮你问过了，虽然血尼不是很乐意，但他说的确有这种学校。”斯拉格霍恩教授点头，“我之前也完全不知道。”

“那有可能接收卢平吗？”斯内普的话吓了莉莉一跳，她惊讶地看着斯内普，邓布利多倒是没有表现出吃惊，斯拉格霍恩之前已经跟他讲过这件事了。

“不太对口，但也算是学校。”斯拉格霍恩说，“并不教授咒语，更多是教学生认识控制自己的能力，和普通的麻瓜课程。”

卢平虽然几乎咬死斯内普，但并没有被抓，因为他当时属于无法自控的狼人状态，魔法部免去了他的责任，但他也的确没办法继续留在霍格沃茨读书了，巫师社会对狼人的偏见让他一旦曝光身份就等于社会性死亡。

但如果不在巫师社会上学呢？

如果吸血鬼们并不在霍格沃茨读书也能在社会上立足，那肯定有其他针对异类的学校。

要说斯内普是多么想帮助卢平也没那一回事，他也不过是随口问问，给卢平提供一个思路，如果莉莉因此对他刮目相看那当然更好。

“不是魔法学校卢平会愿意去吗？”斯内普自言自语地说，他坏心地觉得卢平去哪里读书不是读呢，反正毕业即失业。

“我去跟他谈，”邓布利多说，“我都不知道霍拉斯你还有吸血鬼朋友……”

“呵呵，”斯拉格霍恩打着哈哈，“没有阿不思你交游广阔，西弗勒斯应该去问你才对。”

西弗勒斯才不愿意去问邓布利多呢，他太聪明，提头知尾，功劳不就全都归了邓布利多了吗？

他装成一副很疲劳的样子，歪在车窗上闭目养神。莉莉感动地看着西弗勒斯，拿出一把指甲剪，握住他的手指给他修指甲，咔嚓咔嚓。

唉，他的指尖还是一直颤抖。

现在这样的虚弱的西弗勒斯竟然让莉莉感觉更好，她是个很矛盾的姑娘，又没有安全感又喜欢照顾人，童年时期的西弗勒斯既能引导她又能被她照顾，就像两块最完美的拼图，完美契合了彼此的需求。

但西弗勒斯越长大自尊心越强，越不喜欢她的照顾，而他的交友让她很没有安全感，两人渐渐有了隔阂。但如今“非她不可”的西弗勒斯，让莉莉有了一种被需要的感觉，莉莉反而喜欢呆在他身边了。

虽然斯内普并不知道莉莉到底是怎么想的，但他能感觉出来莉莉的情绪，太明显了，三十八岁的男人看十五岁的小女孩就像看小孩子，自己当初为什么弄不懂莉莉在想什么呢？太傻了吧？

回到霍格沃茨城堡是下午上课的时间，走廊里没什么学生，斯拉格霍恩把他们带到了新的级长宿舍，不过里面已经有人了。

“教授好，”黑黄领带的高年级男孩站起来跟斯拉格霍恩打招呼，他很有涵养，看到斯内普的脸居然完全没有露出惊讶的表情，“麦格教授觉得他们两个年纪太小了单独住级长宿舍不太方便，让我跟瑞秋也搬过来了，瑞秋的行李还没收拾完。”

“哦，罗伯特，的确应该这样，他们还太小了。男女学生会主席就该负起责任，再说你们本来就应该住在这里，享受最大的卧室是学生会主席的权利。”斯拉格霍恩对罗伯特挤挤眼睛。

今年的男女学生会主席是赫奇帕奇的罗伯特和拉文克拉的瑞秋，正好四学院齐了。

“教授们有他们的考虑，你们随意，只要不违规，当我们两个不存在就好。我去帮瑞秋搬搬箱子，也不知道为什么女生有那么多东西。”罗伯特送走了斯拉格霍恩，回头对莉莉说，莉莉是级长，他们一早就认识。

斯内普对米勒娃这种先斩后奏的行为表示不满。

级长宿舍条件远远好于普通宿舍，一人一间就不说了，里面都配有盥洗室，床也更大一些，有宽大的书桌和靠背椅，还有衣柜和储物架。

莉莉刚搬进来的时候感觉这实在太奢侈了，不过参观了学生会主席的套间之后她就平衡了。

斯内普的房间是莉莉给收拾的，他的床单跟他的脾气一样硬，用了多少魔法柔顺剂莉莉不想回忆，但他的行李实在太少了，又让莉莉一阵难过。

“罗伯特和瑞秋都很好相处，没什么脾气，所以你也别有什么负担，好好养身体就行了。”莉莉跟斯内普介绍东西的位置。

如果是少年斯内普，得知莉莉看到他的窘迫一定会羞愤欲死，但现在的斯内普早就不在乎了，生死面前一切都是小事。

“不会的，我又不打算违反校规，”他笑笑，满脸的疤痕扭动起来，“谢谢你帮我收拾，太不好意思了。”

“跟我客气什么，我们可是最好的朋友呀。”莉莉很想去碰碰他的脸，“你明天开始上课吗？我们要不要先补补课？”

“不，我不去上课，邓布利多答应了。”斯内普摇摇头。

莉莉迟疑了一下，没有反对，“那我每天帮你补课！”

她觉得他是因为疤痕，其实斯内普是因为自己都会了，根本不打算去教室里装模作样。

“补课倒不太急，我希望早饭午饭晚饭你都能陪我吃，”斯内普靠近莉莉，歪着身子靠在她肩膀上，“我还是不太方便。”

“好，”莉莉点点头，陪吃饭不算什么。

的确不算什么。

半夜她被敲门声惊醒了，瑞秋披着衣服站在她门前，身后跟着罗伯特：“你去看看吧，斯内普在梦里惨叫，好像很痛苦的样子。”

莉莉赶紧冲了过去。

噩梦不会那么容易过去，西弗勒斯一定是梦见那件事了，莉莉紧紧握住他的手：“醒醒，西弗，没事的，都过去了。”

“陪着我，莉莉，哪里都别去。”他轻声说。

“我哪里都不去。”莉莉想了想，爬上他的床，躺在他身边，“安心睡吧，我在这里陪你。”


	6. Chapter 6

瑞秋小声说：“这不合规定吧？不能一起过夜……”

罗伯特耸耸肩：“怎么，你要去敲门吗？里面是被狼人撕扯过的未痊愈病患，万一他怒了变身怎么办？你打得过狼人？”他打了一个大哈欠，“好困，走吧，回去睡了。”

“可是，按规定……”瑞秋竖起耳朵，斯内普宿舍里静悄悄的。

“他们还小呢！”罗伯特把她拖走了。

这话可不对，他可一点都不小。

三十八岁的老男人躺在莉莉身边，心跳开始有些失控。

他其实真的做了噩梦——“杀”，纳吉尼的撕扯，冰冷的尖叫棚屋，都让他感到彻骨的痛，可是莉莉来了，他的光来了……

按他的计划他应该步步为营，先把詹姆干掉，再收获莉莉芳心，可是现在他什么都不想考虑了，也不能考虑了。

“莉莉，”他沙哑地转身，这单人床本来也没有多宽敞，他伸手把女孩抱了一个满怀。

莉莉只当他是梦魇惊恐，赶紧安慰地拍拍他：“我在呢，没事。”

把莉莉按进自己怀里，斯内普舒服地闭上了眼睛，门外有人在听壁角，哼，赫奇帕奇拉文克劳扣十分。

他的身体折腾这么一天是真的累，何况鼻尖处还是莉莉的香味，斯内普很快就睡着了，梦里是一片花海。

莉莉反而睡不着了，她不敢动，又觉得热，她没有跟男孩子这么亲密过，他身上有淡淡的魔药味和一种说不上来的味道。

如果只有一个人能感觉出来斯内普变了，那肯定是莉莉。她没有那么傻，西弗勒斯“复活”之后整个人的气质都不一样了。

之前的他总是很急，什么都想抓住，眼睛永远盯着莉莉看不到的地方，永远脚步匆匆，仿佛时间永不够用，性格极端，满身尖刺，没事就摆出一副咄咄逼人的样子。

可现在他变了，当然，谁经历了生死都会变的，莉莉帮西弗勒斯找好了理由，但没来由的，莉莉觉得他似乎更危险了。(当然了，亲爱的，因为你被盯上了。)

抬起眼睛，莉莉只能看到西弗勒斯的下巴，现在那里冒出了青青的胡茬。

有点疑惑地眨眨眼，莉莉伸手摸了一下，她记得这个地方有一道很深的伤口，当初西弗勒斯被送到圣芒戈的时候她一边哭一边看到的，那伤口深得能看到骨头，可是现在那里干干净净，什么都没有。

狼人的抓伤咬伤可是属于黑魔法伤害，是不能治愈的。胡茬刮过她的手，那里的皮肤软软的。

“痒，”斯内普在梦里笑了一下，“莉莉，我很想你。”他眼睛没睁开，但他低下了头，吻住了怀里的姑娘。

莉莉整个人僵住了……

第二天西弗勒斯醒来的时候，莉莉已经不见了，他睡得不错，去盥洗室洗了洗脸，镜子里的西弗勒斯咧着嘴巴，顺手祛掉一条疤。

亲了！黑夜果然是最好的遮羞布，白天他可能还没有这么大胆，可是她在夜里轻轻地触碰他的脸，触感好像羽毛一样搔得人心痒痒，所以……不过，她现在不会是被吓跑了不回来了吧？

正想着，外面传来开门的声音，斯内普赶紧走了出去，莉莉正提着早餐进来，她对他笑了一下，“早啊，西弗。”

“早，莉莉。”斯内普抿起嘴，看起来还行，没吓跑。

“我给你带了馅饼和香肠，”莉莉把早餐摆在桌子上，又拿出两大杯南瓜汁。

“昨晚，你睡得好吗？”斯内普问。

吧唧，两杯南瓜汁喂了地板。

慌张地拿出魔杖清理了南瓜汁，莉莉眼神飘忽地表示要去再拿两杯，被斯内普拉住了，“不用了，餐厅那么远，喝水算了。”

“嗯……好吧。”莉莉点点头，脸颊有一沫红。

干嘛这么慌张，好丢脸，西弗不记得啊，他睡着了，我就装作没这回事，可是今晚我到底要不要陪着他……莉莉越想脸越红。

“莉莉？”斯内普发现莉莉在发呆，“你在想什么？”

“啊？嗯？”莉莉猛地抬起眼睛，他凑得有点近，能清楚地看到他脸上的疤痕，“昨晚……”

“昨晚我亲了你，”斯内普眨眨眼，“到底是不是做梦啊？”

莉莉蹭地站了起来，“我去上课了！要迟到了，再见！”

要不是斯内普眼疾手快飞了一个馅饼在她手里，莉莉今天早晨就吃不到东西了。

唉，西弗勒斯摇头，这样欺负小姑娘不好，很不好。

斯内普自己慢条斯理地吃着，想着他的计划。他出院的消息已经登上了预言家日报，他的老对头恐怕也没办法再在家里好好躺着了，不过没关系，他越早送上门来越好。

猫头鹰从窗户飞进来，送来了今天的《预言家日报》，他搂着莉莉出院的照片挂在头版——《大难不死，霍格沃茨被狼人咬伤的男孩今天出院》，这标题看的斯内普一阵恶寒，他都快成了大难不死的男孩了。啧，莉莉跟大难不死的男孩真有缘。

吃完了饭，他拿出魔杖挥舞着，巫师的水平一部分取决于魔力，更多取决于念咒的水平是否稳准狠，所以斯内普现在虽然魔力不如三十八岁时，但念咒水平是稳定的。唯一的问题是他现在有些手抖，咒语的准头偶尔不太灵光。

练习用神锋无影削窗外的柳树叶，正削得高兴，门口传来了脚步声，那人根本没敲门，直接推门进来了。

“听说你好了，怎么也不来找我们？我们的魔药都不够用了。”埃弗里靠在门口，坏笑着，“这地方不错，怎么我们这些级长不能住？邓布利多给你不少好处吧？艹，你的脸可真吓人，黑魔王可不喜欢看上去恶心的仆人。”

斯内普眯起眼睛，他居然把这些斯莱特林“老朋友”忘了，他当年为什么要跟这一群蠢货混在一起呢？混上过食死徒头把交椅的斯内普在心里鄙夷，他深知这群人是什么货色，越来越觉得自己当年蠢得可怕。

“我不知道黑魔王什么时候需要你替他发声了，埃弗里，”斯内普眯了眯眼睛，“我现在没功夫给你们做欢欣剂。”

“火气还挺大，西弗勒斯，我可是好心来看看你好了没，别把好心当成驴肝肺，”埃弗里冷冷地说，“我爸爸可是黑魔王当年的朋友……”

他握紧了魔杖似乎想要拔出来，斯内普比他更快，神锋无影削在埃弗里手边的墙壁上，石头墙面立刻出现了几道深深的刻痕。

埃弗里吓了一跳，他抖了一下：“你这是什么意思，西弗勒斯？”

“我新发明的咒语，”斯内普轻声说，“挺有意思吧？你觉得削在人身上会怎么样？”

人肯定比石头不耐削，埃弗里站直了尴尬地笑笑：“你恢复的好就行，那我先走了，有空再一块聊聊。”

“客气了，多谢关心。”斯内普扬扬魔杖，“不送了。”

他不再需要这些社交圈子了，何况这些圈子什么好处都没带给他。


	7. Chapter 7

詹姆在家里已经憋疯了，但波特夫妇硬是不让他回学校。狼人事件几乎吓死了波特太太，老来得子让她非常溺爱詹姆，一想到儿子跟一个狼人在学校亲密无间地做了五年朋友，她就胃痉挛得几乎要呕吐。

“我已经好了，我没事，我根本没有被卢平咬伤，我去那里的时候……”变了鹿，詹姆赶紧收住话头，他身上的血都是斯内普的(他把昏迷的斯内普拖出了树洞)，以及去的时候跑的太匆忙的摔伤。

虽说他从狼人手里救下斯内普也算是事实，但其实詹姆并没有跟狼人搏斗。他只是稍微夸大了一点，没想到就被父母摁到圣芒戈差点把血放干。

“你这孩子，就是这么谦虚，救了人命，还说这种话，”波特太太擦眼泪，“这世界上真有人不懂得感恩，他自己跑进去危险的地方，害得两个体面人家的孩子受委屈，居然都不上门谢罪。”

波特先生折起报纸：“小天狼星布莱克判了缓刑，就算不用去阿兹卡班，也算是毁了，据说布莱克家要换继承人了。”布莱克家动用了不少关系才让小天狼星免于去阿兹卡班的命运，并且在霍格沃茨保留了学籍。

詹姆眼睛一亮：“那能让小天狼星来我们家住吗？他在家也不开心。”

“缓刑期间身上有活动区域束缚咒，不可能的。”波特先生摇摇头，“詹姆你也太善良了。”

“谦虚善良”的詹姆在家闲得快要长青苔，但他父母只同意他期末回去参加O．W．Ls考试，他们不在乎他的成绩，反正家里有钱。

所以霍格沃茨的掠夺者，此时只剩小矮星彼得一个人。

“彼得……”斯内普在手掌心敲着魔杖，“一个人？好巧啊。”

小矮星差点吓死，他瞪大了水汪汪的眼睛，先是惊慌失措，左右看看实在没有救兵，慢慢缩起了肩膀，露出讨好的笑容。

斯内普想起了彼得给自己当佣人的日子，他撇撇嘴，虽然黑魔王后来脑子有了很大的问题，但他看人还真的有一套，小矮星这渣子帮他复活，最后连个食死徒长桌都上不了。

虽然是个垃圾，但有用。

斯内普对彼得狰狞地笑。

邓布利多最近一直不在霍格沃茨，既然当年他力排众议让卢平入学，现在他就不能不管他。

任何人都会有私心，邓布利多的确更喜欢格兰芬多那几个男孩子，他们的无法无天总让他想到阳光夏天和青草的香味，所以他对他们有些纵容，谁能想到他们能闹出这么大的事情。

他叹了口气，去敲卢平家的门。

现在所有人都知道莱姆斯卢平是狼人了，卢平夫妇只好搬了家，住到了渺无人烟的树林里。巫师还能用很多交通方式，但莱姆斯的母亲是麻瓜，她努力忍受着所有的不便，还要安慰悲伤的儿子。

“教授，”卢平瘦了两大圈，但看上去还算健康，“真的不需要再为我操心了，我真的挺……挺好的。”

“我是有好消息要告诉你，不请我进去吗？”邓布利多笑着说。

“啊……对不起，请进，教授，请进。”卢平不好意思地挠挠头，他最近都是在家里的地窖变身，脸上的疤痕似乎更多了。

卢平太太立刻端了茶上来：“您太费心了，邓布利多教授，唉，我们都知道您关心莱姆斯……”

“这没什么，我毕竟是他的教授，”邓布利多笑了笑，从口袋里掏出一个细长的盒子交给卢平：“给你。”

“什么呀？”卢平接过来，很轻，他觉得是柠檬雪宝。

“你打开看看就知道了。”

轻轻地打开盖子，卢平的眼睛立刻亮了：“天啊，我的，我的魔杖……不可能，我记得魔法部的人把它折断了……”卢平虽然免于处罚，对外也说是自愿退学，但魔法部执行的还是“开除”的程序，折断了他的魔杖。

“我当然有办法，”邓布利多笑了笑，“我想你不会放弃魔法，对吗？”

“当然，我爸爸前几天还说他会教我，让我用他的魔杖，天啊，谢谢您，我太高兴了。”卢平抱着自己的魔杖快要哭了。

“所以，卢平太太，您也请过来，我今天要带莱姆斯去一所学校面试，您没有意见吧？”邓布利多笑眯眯地说。

“真的？”卢平太太惊喜地捂住脸。

卢平则更加疑惑：“真的有学校愿意接收我？”

“取决你今天的表现，随从显形你没问题吧？”邓布利多又翻了翻口袋，“吃柠檬雪宝吗？”

在微酸的柠檬味道里，两人出现在一处偏僻的山庄门口，幻影移形的爆裂声并不大，但门口树上却掉下了一只大蝙蝠。

那只蝙蝠像被烫着一样爬到了树荫下，变成了一个俊美的少年，他从口袋里摸了一副墨镜戴上，皱着眉头上下打量邓布利多和卢平：“吓死我了，高贵的巫师怎么会来我们这种地方？”

“我来见你们的校长。”邓布利多说。

“好吧，不是来踏平我们的就行，”吸血鬼少年撇撇嘴，一边拉开山庄的大铁栅栏门，一边对卢平眨眼，“狼人？我闻出来了，哇哦，晚上终于有人跟我一起玩了，你怎么会跟巫师混在一起？巫师看不起我们的……”

卢平不自在地看看邓布利多，邓布利多笑着对他挥挥手：“去吧，去玩吧。”或者，这里真的比霍格沃茨适合你，起码你可以做你自己，不用再躲躲藏藏，也不用为了一份本该平等的友谊而感激不尽。

卢平有了新的学校，新的朋友。

詹姆在家里闲得发慌，因为忽然不再训练魁地奇和波特太太填鸭式的投喂，胖了十斤。

小天狼星被禁足在布莱克老宅服缓刑，他妈跟摄魂怪吸走快乐的能力不相伯仲，小天狼星整个人快要疯掉了。

莉莉也觉得西弗勒斯已经疯掉了。

“你不参加O．W．Ls考试？这怎么可以？你不要自暴自弃，你的基础很好，就算拿不到优秀，也肯定可以及格的，没有O．W．Ls成绩你怎么升提高班呢？不上提高班你怎么考N．E．W．T s？没有N．E．W．T s成绩你怎么找工作？我的梅林大魔导师啊，你难道不找工作要去做食死徒？你敢！”莉莉一把薅住西弗勒斯的脖领子，把他拉到自己眼前。

“你的发散思维真的好强啊，谁跟你说我不参加考试了？”我只是不参加O．W．Ls考试——西弗勒斯觉得再近一些两人都能亲上了，不过最近一段时间他没有再亲莉莉了，怕真的把她吓到，晚上不陪他睡了。

对，莉莉现在还陪着“未痊愈病患”一起睡，男女学生会主席本着鹰院不管闲事，獾院善良体贴的态度基本不过问，简直是完美学生干部。

“你……你都不学习的，我看你一点参加O．W．Ls考试的意思都没有！”莉莉气呼呼地说，“我说要给你补习你都找各种理由推脱，你被咬了之后自暴自弃了？真的没有那么严重，脸上有点疤痕有什么关系，大不了……大不了……去做傲罗啊，穆迪的脸比你严重多了！”

“我没有自暴自弃，”斯内普摇摇头，“我会参加考试的，不过我不做傲罗。”

“听说傲罗可以使用黑魔法。”莉莉蹦出一句。

这是诱惑我去考傲罗吗？可是你不是最讨厌黑魔法了吗？斯内普哭笑不得，他伸手捏了捏莉莉的脸：“你就不要担心我了，好好准备你的考试。”

莉莉也伸手捏他的脸，捏的还挺狠：“说得轻巧，我怎么能不担心？”

“要不这样吧，我们打个赌，我如果考得很好，你就嫁给我怎么样？”

到底是谁发散思维强？画风转的太快，莉莉都没来得及脸红，她结结巴巴地说：“这……这跟我有什么关系？”

“一起睡了那么久，我不应该负责的吗？”斯内普故做无辜地说。

“什么……你说什么？睡……谁跟你……睡？”莉莉终于脸红了，她用羊皮纸卷去敲斯内普，“不学习天天就想这个吗？”

“说真的，莉莉，我要是全优通过N．E．W．T s考试，也不做食死徒，你跟我结婚吧？”斯内普做出一副我还能娶到谁的样子。

这算求婚吗？莉莉撇嘴看着正在用魔杖削苹果皮的斯内普，他就是说着玩吧？毕竟N．E．W．T s考试是两年后，要全优通过N．E．W．T s考试，西弗勒斯至少要在O．W．Ls考试里全拿到‘良’以上的成绩，就他现在吃了睡睡了吃的状态基本不可能。

“行啊，西弗，你要是N．E．W．T s考试全优，又不跟食死徒混在一起，我就跟你结婚。”莉莉小手一挥，答应了。

“哦～你看我完全没削断，”斯内普举起苹果皮给莉莉看，“那你说话可要算话啊，不能反悔。”

“谁反悔谁是小狗！”鲁莽的格兰芬多大声说。

斯内普眯起眼睛，切了一块苹果肉塞进莉莉嘴里，那你恐怕现在就要准备嫁妆了，伊万斯小姐。

以他现在的水平怎么会继续留在霍格沃茨浪费时间呢？他已经跟邓布利多谈好了，莉莉参加O．W．Ls考试的时候，他会去参加七年级的N．E．W．T s考试，只要他合格，就能直接从霍格沃茨毕业了。


	8. Chapter 8

再怎么想，自己似乎也算是跟西弗口头订婚了，莉莉在脑子清楚之后弄明白了这件事，觉得自己被西弗勒斯忽悠了。

“既然你已经好了，那我晚上要回自己宿舍了。”中午吃完饭，莉莉抱着胳膊对西弗勒斯说。

“也好，”西弗勒斯点点头，“我已经跟邓布利多教授请好了假，要回趟科克沃斯，我受伤之后都没回去过，你要带什么回去吗？”

“回科克沃斯？也对，你也应该回去一趟，出院的时候你家人都没来。”莉莉不满地呼出一口气，“大约回去几天？”

“暂定一个星期，”斯内普耸耸肩，“你知道的我家情况，他们怎么可能去圣芒戈？”

他曾经恨过他们——托比亚，艾琳——他们根本不配为人父母，可是他们死了。斯内普叹了口气，生活对他们一样毫不仁慈，算一算他都五年级了，他们也没几年可活了，一想到这个，他就恨不起来，他们是他世界上唯二的亲人。

看到西弗勒斯叹气，莉莉以为他怕回去挨打，立刻拍他肩膀：“别怕，要是你爸爸动手，你就还手，我这就去找几个大粪蛋给你，我从格兰芬多公共休息室里刚没收了二百个……”

可怕的格兰芬多学生，斯内普忽然很庆幸自己不是格兰芬多的院长。

“没事的，莉莉，他不敢动手，我会告诉他我现在是狼人了，”他呲了呲牙。

“对哦，感谢梅林！你没变成狼人，”莉莉疑惑地说，“我至今都没想明白，你被咬成那样，很多人说你肯定要变狼人了……”

斯内普笑了笑，轻声说：“因为我那时候真的死了。”

对啊，我死了，死得那么惨，一个人在尖叫棚屋，背负着杀死邓布利多的骂名，背负着十几年的相思和愧疚，为了你，为了你的儿子，为了他妈的这个该死的世界！

去你的梅林的假胡子！

斯内普的眼神变暗了，这个世界从不曾温柔待我，却要我付出一切拯救它？是不是要的太多了一点？

越想越亏，他觉得他理所应当索取一点报偿，比如眼前这鲜艳的红唇。

于是他一只手固定住莉莉的后脑勺，一只手握住她的纤腰，亲了上去。

这都是什么跟什么？斯莱特林脑子里在想什么？莉莉瞪大了眼睛，脑子转不过弯，这是“吻别”？回个科克沃斯不至于如此吧？而且我们刚刚似乎在聊狼人……

“闭上眼睛！”斯内普移开嘴唇恶狠狠地说。

莉莉把眼睛闭上了。

嗯，这才对。斯内普满意地嘀咕。

当了十几年凶教授练出来的命令口气果然好用。

下午去邓布利多那里拿门钥匙的时候，斯内普胳膊上还有莉莉拧出来的淤青，不过算是很值了。

一想到邓布利多死得方式，斯内普眼神在他还完好的右手上晃：“邓布利多教授，你也有无法抵御的诱惑吗？”

“无法抵抗的诱惑？这是个好问题，”邓布利多惊讶地挑起眉毛，“当然有，一直以来我都不是能抵御诱惑的人，所以我的选择是不让诱惑出现在我面前。”他目光看向窗外，似乎回忆着什么。

老蜜蜂的时候往事斯内普也不想知道，他眨了眨眼：“那这算不算一种逃避？因为怕犯错，因为怕无法抵御诱惑，所以您宁愿让小丑上台，也不愿意去做魔法部长，您宁愿看黑魔王到处肆虐，也不愿意统领一只真正的军队，是不是这样？恕我直言，您真的是格兰芬多吗？”

邓布利多惊讶地看着眼前的少年，直到他握住门钥匙消失在他面前，才回过神来。还是第一次有人质疑他是不是格兰芬多，邓布利多摇头，还是被一个斯莱特林质问，这感觉可太奇怪了。

还有，他为什么叫伏地魔黑魔王？这么熟吗？

蜘蛛尾巷还是一如既往的阴暗破烂，旁边的河道发出刺鼻的恶臭。斯内普推开门，屋子里有一股浓重的酒味，看来托比亚在家。

身上已经没有踪丝，斯内普大摇大摆地走了进去，在醉鬼托比亚看清楚他是谁，吼叫出来之前，随手给了他爸一个“昏昏倒地”，才上楼去见艾琳。

艾琳脸上的淤青藏都藏不住，斯内普叹了口气：“他又打你了？你怎么不反抗不逃走？”他挥舞着魔杖治好了那个淤青。

“你疯了？你怎么敢在校外用魔法，会被开除的。”艾琳惊叫起来，然后她盯着斯内普的脸，“你毁容了……”

“难道没毁容的时候很漂亮吗？”斯内普冷哼了一声，“魔法部欠我条命，不管我的。你吃过饭了吗？我从学校带了馅饼回来。”他随口说谎。

“你小时候长得很可爱的，眼睛大大的，”艾琳回忆着笑了一下，“那时候你爸爸还没酗酒……等一下，你爸爸怎么没动静？你不会杀……”

“是的，已经凉了，”斯内普哭笑不得，他把馅饼塞到艾琳手里，“你吃吧，别担心，我把他昏迷了，我现在要去一趟伊万斯家，莉莉托我带了东西。”

“你还跟那个漂亮小姑娘混在一起？没结果的放弃吧，漂亮姑娘都嫁给纯血那些大少了，你这是给他人做嫁衣裳。”艾琳有时候就特别清醒，毕竟斯内普的智商只可能来自她。

“别说那些丧气话，莉莉我娶定了。”斯内普对艾琳邪恶一笑。

艾琳一愣：“你是谁啊，你到底是不是西弗勒斯？”看来还是亲妈。

不过斯内普不打算跟亲妈说实话，敷衍敷衍就行了。

下楼经过托比亚身边的时候，看着昏迷在地的渣男托比亚，斯内普的脑子里忽然冒出了个奇怪的想法。

越想越觉得有意思，斯内普立刻幻影移形了，没多久又回来了，他拿了一杯水给艾琳：“你记得给他喝点水。”

然后他就去了伊万斯家，一开门佩妮就吓得差点喊救命，但她不敢，她对斯内普又鄙夷又害怕，害怕比鄙夷多。

“你……你来干什么？”她压低声音说。

“莉莉让我带东西来，”斯内普说。

佩妮一点让开门口的意思都没有：“交给我就行了。”

“这个是你的，其他的要给伊万斯夫人。”莉莉专门叮嘱过，佩妮很讨厌魔法，恐怕会把她买的魔法用具丢进垃圾桶。

但佩妮坚持挡在门口。

这时候伊万斯夫人的声音传来：“佩妮，是管道工来了吗？快让他进来，我们已经等了一下午了！”

看来伊万斯家的管道坏了，斯内普笑了，真不错，他表现的机会来了：“来了，夫人，但您家的小姐不让我进门啊。”


	9. Chapter 9

用魔法修个水管很简单，不过是“恢复如初”+“清理一新”，伊万斯家的下水系统就恢复了活力。

佩妮的嘴撅的老高，哼，“蜘蛛尾巷的可怕男孩”也就配干点这样的脏活儿，但伊万斯夫人对斯内普的好感大增，小姑娘们只能看到阳光彩虹小白马王子，夫人们则更喜欢能修一切的男人。

“我听莉莉说你受伤了，”伊万斯夫人留斯内普喝茶，担心地看着他的脸，“这是怎么了？伤得很严重的样子。”

“丑死了。”佩妮小声吐槽。

“被狼人咬伤了，不过医生说能痊愈，只是慢一点。”斯内普没理佩妮，“我们学校里进了狼人。”

“天啊，真的有狼人？真的那种变成狼的？太可怕了。”伊万斯夫人吓坏了，“莉莉没事吧？”

“她没事，这次多亏了她去医院照顾我，”斯内普说，“我们学校总体上还是安全的，但魔法世界……您知道的，有很多神奇但危险的存在。”

“听上去就可怕，难道真的也有吸血鬼吗？”伊万斯夫人问，佩妮在一旁竖起耳朵听。欧洲传说里，吸血鬼就像丧尸一样可怕。

“真的有，不过我们学校里没有。”斯内普说。

“你和莉莉一定要小心点。”伊万斯太太捂住脸。

斯内普还没说话，佩妮就大声喊了起来：“你被咬了，那你是不是也变成狼人了？”

“不会，我们有治疗师。”斯内普摇摇头，麻瓜更好忽悠。

伊万斯夫人瞪了佩妮一眼，问西弗勒斯要不要再来点小饼干。

盘桓了一小时，斯内普告辞离开了莉莉家，他没回家，而是在外面晃悠了半天，买了面包和火腿，感觉时间差不多了才回家。

为什么不回家？因为他让艾琳给托比亚喝的水里加了迷情剂，贸然回去斯内普怕自己看到什么不该看到的东西听到不该听到的声音。

这样算计自己的父母怪怪的，但斯内普知道托比亚是不会改的，就算自己用魔法去威胁他，他暂时收敛一下，等自己走了他一定会变本加厉地去伤害艾琳。

托比亚那个被酒精泡涨的大脑，正规的手段已经没什么用了，必须用非常手段，斯内普甚至考虑过夺魂咒。

推开门，家里静悄悄的，托比亚不在客厅里守着电视机喝酒，看来迷情剂奏效了。斯内普把面包和火腿放在饭桌上，挥了挥魔杖它们就变多了，他自己吃了一些，剩下的放在那里没动。

他回了自己的房间，里面满是灰尘，他清理了清理床铺，躺了下来。

重新回到十五岁，对于三十八岁的斯内普来说好像游戏开了easy模式，他本身就不是一个善恶分明的人，做了十八年的双面间谍，心早就磨砺得坚不可摧。

当你凝视深渊的时候，深渊也正在凝视着你，与恶龙缠斗过久，自身亦会变成恶龙。

斯内普自认为自己还不算是恶龙，他的一切努力只为了让他在乎的人活下去。

真正的恶龙只有一个，也就是他现在唯一担心的——伏地魔。

他可以利用邓布利多的道德底线，也可以迎合莉莉的小要求，托比亚只是个垃圾艾琳本来就可以收拾他，掠夺者本来就不是铁板一块，他不复活他们也早就分崩离析。

只有伏地魔，他找不到伏地魔的弱点。

现在还没有天命之子，甚至连那个预言都还没有出现，伏地魔现在是无敌的。

真的有人是无敌的吗？斯内普真不想承认。

邓布利多瞒着他很多事情，斯内普忽然想起一个他从邓布利多嘴里听到词儿——“灵魂碎片”，哈利的身体里有伏地魔的灵魂碎片，邓布利多没给他解释，他当时也没想太多，可是伏地魔的灵魂怎么就碎了呢？“爱的魔咒”的力量可以击碎灵魂吗？

想着想着斯内普就睡着了，这个年轻的身体备受摧残，实在太累了，斯内普每天还在喝魔药，喝了那么多生骨灵，他觉得自己好像长得比之前高了，只是还是那么瘦，肚子上没有一丝肉。

第二天醒来的时候，斯内普居然闻到了饭香，他惊讶地闻了闻，真的是煎蛋的香味，艾琳起来做饭了？

迷情剂的力量啊。

他揉了揉眼睛，走下了楼。

托比亚系着围裙正在煎蛋，他恶狠狠地对着西弗勒斯挥舞着锅铲大叫：“等我给你妈妈做好了饭就揍你，你昨天是不是对我施咒了？！你这个小怪物！”

看来迷情剂并没有爱屋及乌的效果，看着穿围裙的托比亚，西弗勒斯起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“不许你欺负我儿子，”脸色好得出奇的艾琳从卧室走了出来，她对着西弗勒斯挑挑眉小声说，“你把材料买给我，迷情剂我自己就可以配，不需要买。”(托比亚大声回答：“是，我的小鸟。”)

“我没钱。”西弗勒斯对艾琳耸肩。

“我给你，托比亚之后会好好工作的。”艾琳眯起眼睛，早点想到这一招就好了，她昨晚尝到了做女王的甜头，那感觉可不错，她的魔杖去哪了呢？做魔药可离不开魔杖。

这不就完美解决了吗？斯内普愉快地去了一趟对角巷，买了要用的魔药材料，顺手买了一张《预言家日报》。

可是报纸上的大标题让他皱起了眉头——《布莱克继承人故意杀人判缓刑——阿兹卡班暴乱，一名傲罗重伤。》

这是小天狼星引起的连锁反应，斯内普想，他经历过的历史里没有这件事，但这些都不是重点，重点是重伤的傲罗，他的名字叫——弗兰克隆巴顿。

“受重伤的傲罗已经送到了圣芒戈诊治，治疗师表示病情不乐观，这位年轻的傲罗很可能重伤不治。”

斯内普把报纸扔到了桌子上，弗兰克如果重伤不治，那纳威隆巴顿也就不会出生，坏了，那岂不是一个救世主都不会有？(莉莉表示你还没追到我呢，咋那么自信就没有哈利波特呢？)

如果邓布利多手里既没有救世主，也没有自己这样优秀的双面间谍，那伏地魔还会输吗？

正想着，一只猫头鹰飞来，丢下了一封信，上面是熟悉的马尔福家的家徽。

卢修斯跟埃弗里不一样，斯内普摇了摇头，一二年级的时候卢修斯和纳西莎帮他挡了很多掠夺者无休止的挑衅，虽然他们并不是好人，但他们的确算是西弗勒斯的朋友。

“亲爱的西弗勒斯:

身体恢复得怎么样了？怕打扰你休养所以一直不敢叨扰，最近听说你请假离开了霍格沃茨，看来是恢复得不错了，那是否有时间来我府上一叙？我跟纳西莎都盼望着你的到来。

卢修斯·M”

斯内普收起信，卢修斯绝对也属于“那些乱七八糟的食死徒朋友”之一，但卢修斯又绝不仅仅是一个食死徒那么简单，就算在做教授的时候，长袖善舞的卢修斯也一直是他重要的消息来源，到底要不要赴约呢？

地下室飘出香味，是百合花腻人的甜香，斯内普抽了抽鼻子，艾琳手脚到是很麻利。

或许他也应该做一份迷情剂给莉莉，杜绝她生救世主而送命这个可能性，慢着，不生不是最安全吗？斯内普立刻改了主意，或许莉莉需要的是一套贞操宝甲。


	10. Chapter 10

“孔雀啊～格雷伯克的午后茶点～”斯内普嘲笑地看这卢修斯院子里不知世事的白孔雀，向着马尔福大宅走去。

他还是决定过来，他没有几个朋友，不想再变少了。

马尔福大宅优雅而静谧，卢修斯在魔法部顺风顺水，跟纳西莎的婚姻所有人都满意，不过这都是宁静的水面，深处的漩涡谁能看得到？

“西弗勒斯，你能来真的太好了。”卢修斯迎到门口，看到他的脸叹了口气，“快进来，茜茜烤了饼干。”

“干嘛搞的这么隆重？”斯内普差点拔腿而逃，“纳西莎烤的饼干”≈“碳”，他才不要吃。

“庆祝你出院，哦，西弗勒斯你长高了。”卢修斯拍了拍他的肩膀，小声说“做好心理准备，茜茜弄了很多祛疤产品要送给你。”

嘴角有些抽搐，斯内普点点头：“谢谢。”

屋里果然满屋缭绕的焦味，斯内普扭头看卢修斯，虚伪的斯莱特林抽了抽鼻子：“很香，不是吗？”

“你找我来有什么事？”斯内普决定不跟卢修斯废话。

“吃了饭我们再说……你那什么表情？饭不是茜茜做的。”卢修斯说。

终于吃到了家养小精灵做的东西，斯内普逼自己多吃一些，他还在长身体，在科克沃斯是吃不到正经东西的，就算托比亚下厨也一样。

饭后纳西莎去花园散步了，卢修斯带斯内普来到书房。

“你最好直说，”斯内普打量着满屋的书，考虑借几本走。

“额……好吧，沃尔布加去找过你？”卢修斯打了个响指，家养小精灵送上红茶，“茜茜说你的意思是送雷古勒斯去伊法魔尼？”

“纳西莎一直比你聪明，”斯内普伸手拿了一本书，书脊上一张人脸对他挤眉弄眼。

“你觉得雷古勒斯也会像小天狼星一样？可雷古勒斯很崇拜黑魔王。”卢修斯不明所以地说。

“以防万一，留条后路是必须的。”西弗勒斯想起纳西莎跪下哭着求自己保护德拉科时的样子，她满是眼泪的眼睛让他想起了莉莉。如果纳西莎当时还有强有力的娘家母族，她跟德拉科的日子会好很多。

“我不太明白……听说你还赶走了埃弗里，”卢修斯挑了挑眉，“你改变主意了？”

“我没有保证过什么。”

“我们之间没必要这么说，西弗勒斯，”卢修斯赶紧摆了摆手，“经历了这些事，我也明白你一定有心结，但格雷伯克并不被黑魔王赏识，只是一个……你懂的，一条狼狗。”

这……什么逻辑？并不是因为我被狼人咬了就得了狼人恐惧症啊。斯内普遗憾地盯着卢修斯，卢修斯他被盯得起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“我想西弗勒斯的意思是你应该给自己留条后路，布莱克家更应该给自己留后路。”纳西莎走了进来，摘掉了手套扔在桌子上，“布莱克家族应该保持中立，不能让唯一的继承人雷古勒斯再卷进争斗，对吗？西弗勒斯？”

斯内普耸耸肩，“布莱克家不出事对你们俩都好。”

“我也是这么想的，小天狼星总让我觉得不安，”纳西莎抿紧了嘴唇，“他居然想要杀人，我要说服沃尔布加，把雷古勒斯和小天狼星都送出国。哦，对不起，西弗勒斯，小天狼星很混蛋，但他毕竟是我弟弟。”

斯内普点点头，扭头对正在思考的卢修斯说：“对了，卢修斯，你听说过‘灵魂碎片’吗？”

“没有，那是什么？”卢修斯疑惑地说。

走到门口的纳西莎回过头：“灵魂碎片？我听说过，布莱克家图书馆里有讲魂器的书——把分裂出的灵魂碎片封存在身体外的某个物品中……”

斯内普又一次确定纳西莎比卢修斯聪明，她只是不愿意炫耀她的聪明。当然如果她不那么沉迷美容美发就更好了，斯内普抱着一大堆会打呼噜发出惨叫的“祛疤产品”回了科克沃斯，盘算着或许可以分给艾琳一半。

莉莉抱着书包在城堡里转了一圈又一圈，自从她在公共休息室撞见瑞秋和罗伯特kiss之后，她就有点不太敢回宿舍了，居然没有看出来他们是一对儿，唉，玛丽说自己没有眼力果然是真的。

西弗什么时候回来呢？她有点想他了。

他们一直是最好的朋友，但不止是朋友，莉莉其实在西弗吻她之前就有所感觉了。“死别”让她明白西弗勒斯有些不一样，看来他也察觉了，莉莉有些甜蜜地想着，居然还约定结婚，虽然还早，也真的是疯了……

门钥匙把西弗勒斯带到了校长办公室，还了门钥匙，西弗勒斯从邓布利多办公室出来没走几步就看到了莉莉在那一个人转圈，不知道在想什么。

不知不觉上翘了嘴角，西弗勒斯悄悄走过去，从身后抱住了莉莉：“在等我？”

“吓死我了！”莉莉差点吓死，她哆嗦了一下，看着斯内普，举起了书包……

“他们在公共休息室接吻，我们也可以啊，比比谁先不好意思……莉莉，你干嘛又用书包打我？”斯内普觉得女孩子这种生物太喜怒无常了。

时光飞逝，很快到了考试月，莉莉紧张了起来，她一直留意着斯内普，可一次也没在考场上看到他，难道他真的弃考了？

不过莉莉倒是遇见了詹姆波特，他胖了好几圈，专门跑过来跟莉莉打招呼，想起他居然叫西弗丑八怪，莉莉扭头就走了。

在实践考试的时候，不知道从哪里跑来一只银白色的鹿一直围着莉莉转。“守护神啊，”有个考官微笑了起来。

回到级长公共休息室，莉莉看到罗伯特在跟斯内普聊天：“天啊，那个咒语很多成年巫师都没办法用，我觉得黑魔法防御术你应该能得一个优秀！哦，莉莉，你知道吗？今天考试的时候，西弗勒斯变出了一个肉身的守护神，监考老师都给他鼓掌了！”

莉莉皱起了眉头：“考试？我可没看到他参加O．W．Ls考试啊？”

“什么O.W.Ls考试，你不知道吗？西弗勒斯参加的是N.E.W.Ts考试，跳级参加考试我也是第一次听说，不过他可太厉害了，我觉得全优也没什么问题。”罗伯特拍着西弗勒斯的肩膀。

什么？N.E.W.Ts考试？N．E．W．T s？还全优？莉莉瞪大了眼睛看着斯内普，一时半会没办法组织语言。

倒是斯内普像早就准备好一样，走过来揽住莉莉的肩膀，凑在她在耳边说：“准备好跟我结婚了吗？”

当着罗伯特的面，莉莉想给格兰芬多女生保留一点淑女形象，她咬牙切齿地低声说：“我们回去再说！”

“哈哈，你们慢慢说，我还得去巡查。”罗伯特识趣地走了。

斯内普歪了歪头，问莉莉喜不喜欢他派去的守护神，莉莉红了脸，用拳头去捶他，被斯内普拉进了怀里……

罗伯特走的时候门没有关好，拿着活点地图的詹姆站在门口，看着莉莉跟斯内普亲密地吻着，气得把活点地图揉成了一团。


	11. Chapter 11

眼前的两人辗转反侧，窃窃私语，连拳打脚踢都像调情。

詹姆眯起眼睛，拳头越捏越紧，这段时间发生了什么？半死不活毁了容的鼻涕精怎么会跟莉莉……

是他大意了，他根本没想到邓布利多会安排级长宿舍这样方便斯内普和莉莉接触的环境，本来就很亲厚的两个人天天接触……

他会冲进级长宿舍给斯内普一拳吗？当然不会。

詹姆是有理智的，现在是考试月，N．E．W．T s考官团和O.W.Ls考官团都在霍格沃茨，都是最德高望重的老巫师，他这时候闹事谁也保不住他，会丢光他父亲的脸。

狠狠咬着牙后退，没关系，等到考试结束，等考官团离开霍格沃茨，虽然小天狼星和卢平都不在，但他还有彼得，只要他跟彼得好好交代清楚，对付一个鼻涕精是小事情。

满脸不甘愤恨，詹姆转身离开了级长宿舍，但他脑海里的画面挥之不去，莉莉红着脸推斯内普的肩膀，但她并没有真的推开他……

“我可不能真的跟你结婚，我还未成年呢……”莉莉红着脸说，她已经被西弗勒斯的学霸圣光照晕了，又被他亲迷糊了，对他忽悠她结婚这件事已经不生气了，赖帐就行了。

“那就等成年了再结，”斯内普把她拉到怀里，“我考试完了应该会直接就业，等你毕业的时候我也能攒出结婚的钱了，会……会让你幸福的。”

“谁说这个了？”莉莉扭了他一把，“可是你怎么学的？那可是N．E．W．T s啊，提高班据说非常难，你一天也没上过。”莉莉满眼崇拜地看着斯内普。

“你要想补习我可以教你，”斯内普伸手捏了捏莉莉的小下巴，“学费勉强用这个偿就行了。”

“切，你都偷亲了好几次了，”莉莉撅起嘴，“你先教我那个守护神咒嘛。”

“那个挺难的，你之后的考试不需要复习了吗？等考试完了我教你。”斯内普凑近她的脖子，莉莉身上有一种淡淡的甜香，比迷情剂好闻多了。

被斯内普的呼吸弄的脖子痒痒的，莉莉拼命眨眼：“那好呀，等考试完了我们黑湖旁边见？”

斯内普震了一下，他猛地推开了莉莉，黑湖边？那是他最痛苦的记忆，是啊是啊，他怎么会忘了那件事，就在O.W.Ls考试之后……

“怎么了……西弗？你不愿意跟我去黑湖边吗？”莉莉惊讶地瞪大了绿眼睛，情侣一起去黑湖边秀恩爱算是关系半公开的常规操作，难道……难道西弗不愿意吗？

看到莉莉的眼睛斯内普才回过神来，他强笑了一下，摇摇头：“当然不是，我愿意跟你去，只是刚才身上的伤口疼了一下……”

“怪不得你的脸色一下子变得好差，我们去你的宿舍，我看看你的伤口，你最近到底有没有好好擦药啊！”莉莉担心地说，最近考试压力太大，她忘了督促西弗勒斯擦药了，他肯定偷懒了。

嗯嗯，这个发展好，斯内普点头，他没打算现在就吃掉莉莉，甚至他考虑让莉莉“完璧”到战争结束，毕竟圣母玛利亚生圣子，根本不在乎爸爸是谁。他可不想整出一个“救世主哈利斯内普”来，只要莉莉不会感天而孕，她就是安全的！

但其他豆腐他绝不会客气，吃多少都不嫌多。

“伤口长得挺好的呀，也没有发炎。”莉莉纤长的手指划过那些几乎变成肉色的疤痕，这种伤口不应该再痛了啊。

“你在仔细找找，就真的疼。”斯内普每根汗毛都在喊你再继续摸摸我！

詹姆盯着皱巴巴的活点地图，看到那两个小点重叠在斯内普的宿舍，只是聊天也不需要重叠在一起吧？他掐着表，开始计时……

就算你不想，考试永远不会迟到或缺席，最终他们都考完所有的考试，莉莉跟玛丽嘻嘻哈哈地坐在黑湖边打趣，天气真的越来越热了，莉莉脱掉鞋袜把脚丫放进冰凉的湖水里，舒服地眯起了眼睛。

“我怀疑霍格沃茨的蚊子已经有抗魔性了，你看咬的我……”玛丽给莉莉看她小腿上的蚊子包，扭头去看莉莉的腿，“你也被咬了？你的脚踝也红了几块。”

莉莉脸红了，她可不想说那是斯内普啃的，就算两个人并没有偷吃禁果，他抓她的腿来亲也足够让莉莉喘不过气了。看来被狼人咬之后西弗勒斯没变狼人，倒是变色狼了。

“咦？莉莉？那边怎么围了一堆人啊？男生们打起来了？”玛丽手搭凉棚往灌木丛那边看，“我们去看看吧？”

“打架？”莉莉皱起眉头，“格兰芬多的？”她把级长徽章露出来，“真是太嚣张了，在黑湖边打架？走，我们去看看。”

一切都跟斯内普记忆里一样，他一赶到黑湖，詹姆立刻从灌木丛的阴影里跳了出来。

“考得还好吗，鼻涕精？”詹姆大声说，“除你武器。”

但斯内普早有防备，他用魔杖轻易地拨开了詹姆的魔咒：“你干什么？波特？这次不派狼人来了？”

等了半天没动静，詹姆懊恼地推了小矮星彼得一把：“彼得，怎么回事？不是说好了我第一下打不中，你立刻补一个除你武器吗？你用不出来吗？怎么那么笨啊？”

四周的学生都转身望着他们。一些人站起身，慢慢地凑拢过来。有些人露出疑惧的表情，另一些却觉得很有意思，开始议论纷纷。

“对呀，波特他们总跟那个狼人在一起，为什么狼人咬死的却是斯内普啊？”

“别胡说，没咬死，咬了个半死，人不是在那站着吗？看那一脸疤，不过波特不是一直跟斯内普不对付吗，是不是波特派狼人去咬斯内普的？”

“那很过分啊，再怎么也不至于让狼人去……”

这气氛有点不对，詹姆又推了小矮星一下，示意他配合，彼得晃了一下，红着脸低下头，嘴里不知道在嘀咕什么。

“上啊，波特，怎么了？不是偷袭或者四对一你就不敢动手了吗？怕了？”斯内普扯出一个嘲讽的笑容。

“我会怕你？别忘了，要不是我把拉出打人柳，你早就死了，你就这么感谢你的救命恩人？”詹姆强调着“救命恩人”这几个字，用魔杖指着斯内普。

“谢谢你把我拉出来，不过你是在救我吗？斯内普冷笑了一声，“你应该感谢我活下来了，否则你觉得小天狼星会不会被摄魂怪亲？卢平能不能承受自己成为一个杀人犯？虎视眈眈的魔法部会放过邓布利多吗？魔法部一定会接管霍格沃茨。你看，我可以死，但整个霍格沃茨会为了我陪葬……只是因为你们看我不顺眼，更或许是因为你嫉妒我跟莉莉的关系！”

周围哄地一声炸开了锅，学生们最喜欢桃色八卦了，三角恋？快点快点多说点，狗血快点撒起来吧！

“胡说！”詹姆脸涨的通红怒瞪着斯内普，“我为什么要嫉妒你？明明是你嫉妒我，嫉妒我在魁地奇场上的才能！”

“我不打魁地奇，却嫉妒你的魁地奇才能？得多自恋才能有这种想法啊。”斯内普皱着眉思考了一下，“你真的不是嫉妒我跟莉莉的关系吗？”

“当然不，你是个斯莱特林，她是麻瓜出身，她对你来说不就是个……是个……你知道是什么！”詹姆大声说。

“原来你这么想……”斯内普看了一眼人群外变了脸色的莉莉，“那你为什么跟踪我们？”

“哈？我哪里跟踪你们了？不要胡说。”

斯内普看了一眼小矮星，彼得哆哆嗦嗦地往斯内普身边挪了一步，对詹姆：“对……对不起，詹姆，他太可怕了，他威胁要咬我……我真的不如你勇敢……”

詹姆目瞪口呆地看着彼得，似乎没明白自己已经被背叛了。

彼得深吸了一口气，大声说：“我们从二年级开始就知道卢平是狼人了……”

周围响起了一片抽气的声音。


	12. Chapter 12

小矮星结结巴巴地但是很彻底地出卖了掠夺者。

小到偷了一个金色飞贼，隐身衣夜游，大到非法阿尼玛格斯，带狼人在校园里游荡，活点地图监控全校……全都说了。

吃瓜群众吃得太撑，最后发现自己也成了受害者。

“你说你那个地图能实时显示我们在哪？”一个男生脸色不太好，“二十四小时？”——那掠夺者能知道的秘密就太多了。

“我们都有可能被狼人咬死，”一个女生尖叫道，“你们怎么敢带狼人离开邓布利多校长安排的安全屋？我们可不会阿尼玛格斯！”

“就是仗着自己能呗！”一个明显是掠夺者受害者的矮胖男生大声说，“就因为你能，所以你们做什么都可以，我们甚至不能说不，你有什么权利监视我们所有的人的行踪？”

“不是……我没有……”詹姆第一次面临这么可怕的舆论环境，他想解释，又不知道如何解释，他瞪大眼睛看着彼得，又看斯内普，斯内普洋洋得意地抱着手臂看着他，詹姆恍然大悟——这是斯内普安排好的。

立刻拔出魔杖，“除你武器！”詹姆对着斯内普甩出魔咒，当然还是被战斗经验丰富的斯内普轻松拨开了，莉莉看到他们开始互甩魔咒，立刻开始往前面挤。

眼角瞄见人群外的莉莉，斯内普心里一动，他挥舞了一下魔杖，一道闪光过后，詹姆的魔杖飞了出去，第二道闪光过后，詹姆头朝下倒挂在了空中。

周围愤怒的学生里，有人哈哈大笑，有人开始喝彩。

“混蛋鼻涕精！放我下来！”詹姆愤怒的大骂，他的眼镜滑到了鼻尖，长袍垂落下来，盖住了他的头。

斯内普眯起了眼睛，但他没有再用魔咒，莉莉这时候已经分开人群冲了进来，拉住了斯内普的袖子：“西弗，别这样，把他放下来。”

“别放他下来，”人群里有人喊，“他就该这样清醒一下膨胀的大脑！”

“西弗，你不能变得跟他们一样，他们是混蛋，”莉莉摇了摇他的袖子，“但你不是那样的人……”

“不用你给我求情，伊万斯，”詹姆的眼镜终于掉到了地上，他什么也看不清，反而更敢说了：“何必假惺惺的装公平呢？你哪里能公平？你跟那个斯莱特林睡不是吗？”他可是看到了。

吃瓜群众又一次愉快地轰动了起来。玛丽的嘴张得能塞进一个西兰花。

莉莉刷地红了脸，斯内普立刻伸手把她搂进了怀里。

“还说你没用活点地图偷看？”斯内普挥舞了一下魔杖，詹姆从空中掉了下来，狼狈地摔在地上，到处摸眼镜。

“我跟莉莉订婚了，做什么都可以。”斯内普按住莉莉的头，禁止她跳起来乱说什么，“我们结婚需要给你寄请柬吗？波特？”

玛丽合不拢的嘴里飞进一只骚扰虻。

“发生什么事啦？”麦格教授抱着一大摞书走了过来，“怎么一群人围在这里？”

那个矮胖的男孩跳了出来：“教授，我要举报詹姆波特违反校规。”

“真的？奥布里先生？”麦格皱起了眉头，“那你跟我来吧，还有波特先生，一起来。”

奥布里拉了一把彼得：“走，去给我作证，别说他们给我下恶咒的时候你没看到。”

偷偷看了斯内普一眼，发现他根本没看自己，彼得不情不愿地被奥布里拖走了。

学生们议论纷纷，掠夺者的“英勇事迹”很快传遍了校园，因为非法阿尼玛格斯还是挺严重的，麦格很快就带着詹姆和彼得去见了邓布利多，活点地图也被没收了。

而此时莉莉和斯内普已经坐上了回伦敦的霍格沃茨特快。

“你说得对，西弗，人真的不能只看表面，”莉莉气呼呼地说，“我这个级长真不合格，这么多违纪，居然什么都没发现。”

“你怎么可能发现，卢平是他们的人啊，他们还有那个地图，可以避开所有人。”玛丽挥挥手，随即换上一副八卦兮兮的嘴脸，“你们什么时候订婚的？我怎么不知道？”

莉莉扁起嘴：“我也是刚刚听说……”

“你答应了！莉莉！”斯内普皱起脸。

“以后你可以叫我小狗。”莉莉咧开嘴笑起来，被斯内普抓进怀里，用他新长出的胡茬扎她。

包厢门被拉开了，雷古勒斯一脸嫌弃的站在门口，倨傲地说：“这屋子里泥巴种的含量超标了啊。”

“不许说那个词！”斯内普厉声说。

雷古勒斯一惊，抿起嘴把一本书扔到空座位上，冷哼一声转身而去。

摸了摸鼻子，斯内普发现自己把雷古勒斯当蛇院学生训了，哎呀，当院长太多年，看到绿领带他就不自觉拿出院长的架子来了。雷古勒斯是来给他送“那本书”的，纳西莎说的那本关于“魂器”的书。

不过他现在没时间看书了，玛丽开心地表示要去买巧克力蛙请他吃，她一走莉莉就扑了上来：“西弗，虽然我觉得这样说很可恶，但你被卢平咬了之后怎么变得这么好？”虽然脸上多了几条疤痕，但人简直脱胎换骨。

此时不亲更待何时啊！斯内普愉快地想，然后付诸行动了。

“你说有一个五年级的学生全优通过了N.E.W.Ts考试？还是个斯莱特林？”伏地魔眯起眼睛，他当年可没试过直接参加N.E.W.Ts考试啊。

卢克伍德搓着手，恭顺地说：“是的，猫头鹰已经把成绩送出去了，最近魔法部都讨论疯了，猜这个天才会去魔法部哪个部门呢，所以我觉得我们是不是能提前下手？”

明显对这个消息很有兴趣，伏地魔笑了笑，“去把马尔福给我叫过来，他不是霍格沃茨的理事吗？他对学生应该最熟悉吧？”


	13. Chapter 13

斯内普的暑假并没有变得更好，他一回家就气急败坏地从家里搬了出来，用混淆咒租到了一间小房子，离开了蜘蛛尾巷。

他现在明白就算艾琳已经不挨打了，托比亚日夜“操劳”大约也活不了太久，这算是艾琳的报复吗？

“你为什么忽然搬出来啊？你还未成年，格林太太居然肯把房子租给你？”莉莉坐在斯内普的硬板床上，不舒服地挪了挪屁股。

斯内普不想说因为蜘蛛尾巷的空气闻起来很下流。他支支吾吾，莉莉以为托比亚又揍他了，反而支持起他来：“这样也挺好的，起码很安全，感谢格林太太，明天起我让我妈妈多做一些吃的，每天给你带些菜来，你也不能整天只吃面包。”她看了一眼桌子上的面包，西弗这样吃可是会营养不良的。

“没关系，我还买了火腿和甘蓝。”斯内普会把这些食物无限增多，做成三明治吃两个月。

“也不能天天就这么吃吧，到时候你的脸色就会跟甘蓝一个样了！不许反驳，不许不吃！”莉莉终于明白西弗勒斯的脸色为什么越来越差，营养不够饿的，明明小时候还挺白的。

也好，斯内普想，这样莉莉一定每天都来。他一个人生活惯了，也得适应一下有莉莉的日子。

“你真的不打算弄弄你的床吗？”莉莉又挪了挪，“好硬。”

“这里只是一个暑假的临时住所，也就住一个多月吧，”斯内普想起小时候被托比亚追着揍，他有时候就睡在河边的草丛里，被蚊子咬的整张脸都肿起来。“对了，我跟你说过，等拿到N.E.W.Ts考试合格证，我就会去给斯拉格霍恩教授当助教吧？”

莉莉沉默了五秒钟，用几乎撕破斯内普耳膜的声音大吼：“什么？你说什么，你根本没给我说过！助教！下学期你就是教授了吗？天啊！梅林的假发套！”

“助教，不是教授！”斯内普纠正莉莉，“得过几年才能做教授。”得等斯拉格霍恩溜掉之后。

“有什么不一样！”莉莉兴奋地猛拍他的肩膀，“哦，西弗……不，斯内普教授！你出息了！你妈妈一定很高兴！”

“你呢？你高兴吗？只要你高兴就行。”耸了耸肩，斯内普根本没告诉艾琳这件事，能真心为他的成就高兴的只有莉莉，永远只有莉莉。

“当然！”莉莉的眼睛弯成了美好的月牙，“我当然高兴啦，不过我不会成了你的学生了吧？好怪。”跟教授交往不太好吧？

“不会的，提高班当然是斯拉格霍恩教授教……”斯内普眯起眼睛，把莉莉的长发别到耳后，凑了过去，“既然我让你高兴了，那就奖励我一下吧。”

她美丽的绿眼睛眯成两条小缝，长长的睫毛扑闪着，微翘的粉色嘴唇已经知道他喜欢的角度，偷偷地张开一点点缝隙……她透过眼帘偷看他，偷看他垂下来的浓密睫毛，偷看他为她迷醉的表情，偷看他眉心的那一点刻痕舒展开。

她相信他想通了，有一段时间她几乎要对西弗勒斯失望了，但现在一切都好了起来。书上说人经历了生死甚至连三观都会改变，可怜的西弗在生死之间想了什么呢？是不是想明白了——他爱我？

心里一阵温暖和小得意，莉莉毕竟是需要爱和安全感的少女，她满怀期待地回应了斯内普对于吻技的探索，也没有拍掉他蠢蠢欲动勇攀高峰的手指。

直到那只愚蠢的猫头鹰在斯内普头上跳了又跳，两人才不得不分开，莉莉发誓她看到那只猫头鹰踩到西弗勒斯头发的时候滑了一下。

“谁的信？”斯内普满脸不耐烦地从猫头鹰嘴里扯过信，塞给它一口面包把它赶走了，大猫头鹰不满地怒叫。

“这个家徽——马尔福？！”莉莉眼睛立刻瞪大了，“你还跟他们来往呢？！你明明答应我……”

“卢修斯是霍格沃茨理事，邓布利多见了他也不能装没看见。”斯内普觉得这封信里绝对不是什么好话，可背着莉莉看，她一定会更怀疑。

“切～”莉莉不满地撇嘴，“他倒是会钻营，花钱买的位置吧？”莉莉对卢修斯的印象还是一年级时西弗老跟着的斯莱特林级长，一脸假笑，女朋友脸上可以冰镇饮料。

“当然，你以为霍格沃茨理事会是干嘛的，出钱的呀。”斯内普认命地拆手里的信，心里骂卢修斯早不寄信晚不寄信，偏偏这时候寄信。

算了，不如磊落点，他拆开信干脆直接塞给了莉莉：“给我念念。”

这还差不多，莉莉毫不客气地接了过去，清了清嗓子：

亲爱的西弗勒斯：(莉莉：呕)

最近好吗？自从上次见面一直没有联系，纳西莎已经托雷古勒斯把你要的书带过去了，你收到了吗？(莉莉：你们还见面了？)

我得到了你的好消息，最近几天你应该就能收到N.E.W.Ts考试的成绩单了，恭喜你全优通过，真是优异的成绩。

现在你有了就职意向了吗？按你的成绩，魔法部的所有部门你可以随便挑，不过我还是不建议你去神秘事务司，那里神神叨叨的，能把人的脑袋研究坏。

为了庆祝你提前两年毕业，我专门安排了一个小小的晚会，希望你务必赏光莅临。晚会虽然很小，但宾客可都是「大人物」，对你的前途大有裨益，拒绝是不明智的。

时间就定在xxxx，现在是暑假，你应该很空闲。随意着装即可，只是个小晚会，到时候会有门钥匙寄给你。

卢修斯&纳西莎·马尔福

莉莉读完了信，抬头看着斯内普：“我怎么感觉这封信的口气怪怪的？”一种不容反驳的口气。

“宴无好宴。”斯内普皱起了眉头，他可没想到考试成绩太好也会被盯上，应该不是卢修斯，是其他人推荐了他，看看食死徒这人力资源管理，这效率，杠杠的，他还没收到成绩单，伏地魔就伸来橄榄枝了。

“不要去，我觉得他们不安好心，是不是要招揽你？你拒绝他们！”莉莉抓紧他的手腕，紧张地说。(斯内普点头，有进步，不是抓袖子了)

“拒绝的后果就是我会上暗杀名单，或者被施夺魂咒。”斯内普太明白伏地魔的思路了，要不为我所用，要不死。

“那怎么办？”莉莉带着哭腔说，“我们去找邓布利多！”

“我才不求邓布利多。”斯内普摇头。他想起了上次去求邓布利多的后果，他筹码给得足足的，结果呢？那老头也不是次次都靠谱。

“那怎么办？你不会说要去吧？”莉莉皱起了眉头。

“还有个办法，”斯内普眨了眨眼，“如果我去了，然而黑魔王看不上我呢？”

“他怎么会看不上你？”莉莉不解地说。

“发现我是一个只会学习的傻子。”斯内普摸了摸脸，锻炼演技的时候到了。


	14. Chapter 14

并不是所有的咒语都那么容易使用无声咒。

心理创伤一层摞一层的斯内普先生就算对自己的大脑封闭书和演技有信心，也对伏地魔的底线没信心。

“快看，梅林在天上飞。”斯内普虚晃一枪，赶紧给伊万斯家的房子施了一个保护咒。

“今天梅林显灵了这么多次？西弗你怕水吗？”莉莉还是抬头看了，天上什么也没有，她怀疑西弗勒斯是不是狂犬病的潜伏期到了。

“啊，只是一只鸟……”斯内普摇摇头，他今天专门来伊万斯家做客，主要是丢保护咒，次要是展示自己靠谱的一面，毕竟托比亚名声在外——酗酒抽烟打老婆。

伊万斯夫妇很好脾气，毕竟西弗勒斯也算他们从小看到大的，除了脾气硬了点，没什么显而易见的缺点，现在能提前两年毕业，看来十分勤奋好学，所以他们对莉莉跟他比较亲密也没表示反对。

猫头鹰已经把成绩单寄来了，斯内普的确是全优通过N.E.W.Ts，这让莉莉优异的O．W．Ls成绩黯然无光，但好在莉莉并不在乎。

“西弗……”莉莉欲言又止。

“担心我？毕竟我去的是黑魔王的晚会，你那天最好哪里都不去，就呆在家里，让你爸妈和佩妮也别出门，如果我惹恼了黑魔王，我怕他们迁怒到你。”斯内普理理莉莉的头发。

虽然很感动，但莉莉还是要说：“西弗，我是说——你要不要洗洗头？我家浴室现在没人用。”

“黑魔王不值得我洗头。”

“那我值得吗？”

斯内普干脆洗了个澡。

晚会当天，斯内普安顿好了莉莉(蜘蛛尾巷他也给了保护咒)，随便穿上自己半新不旧的黑袍子，用门钥匙去了马尔福庄园。

“西弗勒斯，真的不是我推荐的你，” 卢修斯想要解释，但斯内普摇了摇头，“你家花园里的骚扰虻可真多。” 

“啥？”卢修斯一愣。

斯内普两只手拍打着空气，好像在赶走看不见的大飞蛾：“骚扰虻会飞到你耳朵里，让你的大脑嗡嗡作响。”

卢修斯的嘴巴张成O型，纳西莎使劲掐了他一把，自然地把斯内普迎了进来：“快进来，别的宾客还没来呢，不过今天不会有很多人。”

马尔福庄园还是那么金碧辉煌，整张长毛地毯铺满大厅，壁炉里火焰熊熊，金质画框上，马尔福家的祖先们伸着头往外张望。

斯内普拿了一杯白葡萄酒才想起来自己未成年，不过拿都拿了，他顶着卢修斯吃人目光把那杯酒喝了。

此时壁炉的火焰忽然变绿了，斯内普立刻提高了警惕，运行起大脑封闭术。

斯内普算是跟伏地魔接触最多的人了，但他还是被伏地魔的气势震了一下。

不一样，他跟他记忆里的伏地魔不一样，不那么像蛇，更像一个人，五官有些扭曲，但还残留着惊人的英俊，甚至那些扭曲让他看上去有一种极端的魅力，他站在那里，完全不像一个中年人，非常的年轻，举手投足都让你想要跪倒在他脚边。

斯内普忽然觉得自己的准备还不是那么充分。

伏地魔身后站着年轻美貌的贝拉，一双厚眼皮的媚眼顾盼生姿，她正热切地望着伏地魔，仿佛世界上其他人根本不存在一样。

“我来介绍一下，”卢修斯赶紧走了过来，斯内普感觉他很紧张，“这是西弗勒斯斯内普。西弗勒斯，这是你知道的，黑魔王大人。”

“你好，小朋友。”伏地魔伸出手，他的声音低沉磁性，充满吸引力。

“您好，大人，”斯内普热切地迎了上去，握住那只修长苍白的手，“见到您真的是太荣幸了，比得到彩虹鸟的眼球还让我高兴，您知道那种鸟的眼睛是彩虹色的，放到欢欣剂里可以提高一倍的欢欣效果。”

“哦？”伏地魔优雅地笑了，“你是斯莱特林出身？”

“当然，不过分院的时候差点把我分去拉文克劳，可能我的确有智慧这个特质吧。”斯内普得意地说，贝拉的嘴巴已经快要撇到腮帮子了。

伏地魔只是笑着点头。

看到该来的都来了，卢修斯立刻命令家养小精灵上菜，满满当当的食物铺满了长桌，斯内普立刻开始大吃大喝，同时跟卡卡洛夫大聊风滚芽菜，把嘴里的菜渣喷了卡卡洛夫一脸。

“不知道你想去哪里就职？”卡卡洛夫擦擦脸上的饭渣说。

“哦，斯拉格霍恩教授留我做助教，我也比较愿意在校园里再读几年书，你知道弯角鼾兽吗？我发誓禁林里有一只，我一定要把它抓到手。”斯内普眉飞色舞地说，浑然不觉牙齿上沾着菜叶，“对了，我带了礼物送给黑魔王，这个……”

他拿出一顶稀奇古怪的东西：“这个中间很高棍子可以吸收宇宙能量，下面的网状结构是过滤器，可以将宇宙能量传输给大脑，两边的小管是骚扰虻的虹吸管——可将一切干扰从思想者的周围区域排除。是我的小发明，献给您——”

他举着那个马桶搋子一样的东西献给伏地魔，贝拉一脸震惊，多洛霍夫快要憋不住笑了，卡卡洛夫忙着擦脸，只有伏地魔还是一副轻松的表情，“谢谢.，我的朋友，这个倒是个很有用的发明。据说你魔药不错？”

“我是欢欣剂大师，”斯内普得意洋洋地说，“只是唱歌过多拧鼻子的副作用难以根除，还有复方汤剂，”他盯着伏地魔的头发，“一根头发就能换一个身份，想当谁就当谁。”

“倒是很有用，我觉得红头发味道的复方汤剂味道一定不错，你觉得呢？”伏地魔眯起眼睛，笑容变得很危险，“斯内普先生，我觉得做人得真诚一点，权利和地位不会欺骗你，但女人就不一定了，她变脸比复方汤剂变身还快呢。”

顿时知道坏了，斯内普抿紧嘴唇，看着伏地魔：“飞艇李可提高接受异常事物的能力，您不想来一点吗？”

伏地魔的声音忽然变得更小，宛如耳语，斯内普肯定这些话只有他自己能听到：“入职霍格沃茨是我们正需要的身份，或许你愿意为我办事，你今天的表演证明了我没看错人，你会是个合格的卧底。拒绝的话你今后只能靠红头发的复方汤剂睹物思人了。给你五分钟考虑。”伏地魔觉得自己说了个好笑话，他闷笑出声，贝拉不知道他为什么笑，也跟着笑。

斯内普感觉伏地魔的视线就像两条蛇一样，爬到了他的脸上，向着他的眼睛爬去，就算知道莉莉的存在，它也要窥探他所有深处的秘密。

他握紧了拳头。


	15. Chapter 15

那两条蛇爬上斯内普的眼睛，开始往里钻。那感觉冰凉刺骨，仿佛两把又细又长的刀子插入他的大脑。

既然不听话，伏地魔并不在乎把斯内普的大脑搅碎。

大脑封闭术的确能挡住伏地魔的窥探，但并不能让斯内普安全，伏地魔完全可以杀了他或者用夺魂咒控制他。

只要他今天不给伏地魔一个满意的答复，那他就是砧上鱼肉，莉莉也会有危险。

伏地魔才是不在乎任何原因，不在乎用什么手段，就硬来的人。

对付别人的办法对他没用。就算斯内普真是个傻子，只要他进入霍格沃茨工作，那他就是伏地魔需要的卧底。

他的表演弄巧成拙了。

怎么办？怎么办？

一阵刺痛，斯内普感觉那两把刀子已经切入他的大脑皮层。

他的脑子急速旋转，不如搏一把！

斯内普把被大脑封闭术关闭的门，打开了一条缝，伏地魔的摄神取念立刻钻了进去。

他的脑海里无数的巫师在庆祝伏地魔的消失，《预言家日报》上的《伏地魔消失——救世主打拜了伏地魔》成了头版头条，还有贝拉们锒铛入狱的惨象。

“你！”伏地魔又惊又努，他握紧了魔杖，“那是什么？！”

“我希望跟您单独谈谈。”斯内普站了起来，“我想您也不希望我的解释被别人听到吧？”

伏地魔的眼睛里红光一闪，他眯起眼睛点了点头：“你应该知道在伏地魔大人面前玩花样是什么下场！”

“我会给您满意的解释。”斯内普抿紧嘴唇，他知道自己只有这一次机会。

用魔咒封锁了书房，伏地魔看着斯内普，轻声说：“说吧。”

斯内普咬咬牙跪了下来：“My Lord，食死徒曾是我的理想，但半年前我濒死的时候，看到了未来。在未来，救世主会导致您的消失…”

“未来？是预言吗？”伏地魔勾起了嘴角，“你有什么证据？”

“我会无杖飞行，”斯内普看到伏地魔的瞳孔收缩了一下，“这是我在未来学会的。”

“展示给我看。”伏地魔说。

的确，斯内普会他独创的无杖飞行。这让伏地魔很不舒服，但开始相信斯内普了。

“告诉我‘救世主’是谁？”伏地魔轻轻哼了一声，“邓布利多？”

斯内普眨了眨眼：“是的。”对不起了，校长。

“我就知道，”伏地魔恶狠狠地说，“他用了什么办法？”

“他找到了您的魂器。”

“魂器”这个词就让伏地魔眼里红光大盛，一双眼睛赤红，他用魔杖指着斯内普，“你说什么？”

“魂器，那不是您的后盾，而是您的弱点，您应该知道灵魂碎片有多脆弱。”斯内普轻声细语地说，“就算您设置了很多保护，但您其实没办法知道它是否安好。”

“邓布利多动了它们？”伏地魔眯起眼睛说。

它们？斯内普吓了一跳，怎么，伏地魔居然有不止一个魂器吗？他疯了？

“是的，他会的，灵魂还是放在自己身体里最安全，您的功力已经无人能及了。”斯内普拼命压住发抖的嗓音，“您可以使用反咒……”分裂灵魂的反咒是虔诚的忏悔。

半晌伏地魔没说话，他的指尖敲打着桌面，“你知道的太多了，我应该杀了你。”

斯内普耸耸肩，“您可以杀了我，我其实半年前就应该被狼人咬死了。但我死了就没有人告诉您这些事情了。”

挥了挥手，伏地魔说：“你走吧，如果我发现了你在说谎，你知道会发生什么。”

斯内普轻轻地后退，他松了一口气，这一关应该是过去了，伏地魔应该会先回收他的魂器，再去针对邓布利多，但之后就不好说了，他要抓紧时间带莉莉跑路。

他拉开房门，刚迈出一只脚。

“一忘皆空。”伏地魔在他身后轻轻说。

斯内普的眼神立刻就空了。

伏地魔召唤来卢修斯：“把他送回去，我不需要他了，还有，把我给你的那本日记本拿回来。”

莉莉一整晚都没睡着，她没接到西弗勒斯的消息，明明说好了回来就来找她，但他没来，她有种不好的预感。

第二天一早莉莉一起床就跑去了西弗勒斯的房子，敲门也没人回应，倒是一推门，门就开了。

西弗在家？莉莉轻轻地走了进去。

斯内普侧卧着躺在床上，似乎睡着一样一动不动，却睁着眼睛。

“西弗，你怎么了？”莉莉惊恐地摇了摇他。

斯内普眨了眨眼，坐起来，呆呆地看着她，“你是谁？”


	16. Chapter 16

外面早起的鸟儿喳喳叫，莉莉眯起眼睛，脑子里只有一个想法：“亲也亲了，摸也摸了，他这是要打算不认账？”

于是，她捏住斯内普的下巴恶狠狠地说：“我是你妈。”

“妈？”斯内普眨了眨眼，“妈，我饿了，好香～”他倒是鼻子很灵，闻见了莉莉带来的早餐。

这下轮到莉莉傻了，这人疯了吗？

皱着眉头看着斯内普狼吞虎咽地啃着馅饼，莉莉再一次确认：“你真的不记得我是谁了？”

斯内普摇了摇头，打了个饱嗝，他感觉很轻松。拍了拍衣襟上的馅饼渣，去拿了本书，坐在床头看书。

还能看书，不像是疯了啊。

莉莉挤到他身边：“西弗？我是莉莉。”

这个词似乎有点用，斯内普扭头看着她，但双眼很茫然。“莉莉”这个词有意义，但他抓不住。

“你失忆了？天啊，昨晚到底发生了什么？食死徒折磨你了？”莉莉只能想到这一点，她吓坏了，她掀起斯内普的衣服，上上下下看，没有伤，她又去拽斯内普的裤子。

“你干什么？”斯内普警惕地瞪大眼睛，拽住裤子。平时他的眼神总是咄咄逼人，现在这样呆呆的，莉莉反而怀念起那个自以为是的西弗勒斯了。

“你有没有受伤？有没有哪里痛？”莉莉不死心地继续扒。

“我……我不知道。但你不能……”

鼓起勇气，莉莉凑过去亲了他一下：“没事，让我看看，你说过要跟我结婚的。”

“嗯？”斯内普眨眨眼，“真的？可你刚刚说……”你是我妈。

“刚才的不算。”莉莉又凑上去亲了他一下，哄着说：“让我看看。”

“……”斯内普的喉结动了动，他脑子一片混乱，但还是知道这是在做什么的，他看看莉莉，想了一会了，松开了手。

莉莉把他扒了。

前前后后看了一圈，身上没有外伤，那受伤的是脑子？那可就难办了。

“可怜的西弗，那些该死的食死徒！”莉莉摸摸斯内普的头，没有外伤也没有发烧，那一定是中了魔咒，怎么办？

“刚刚那样很好，”他小声说，“可以再来一下吗？”

莉莉愣了一下，才明白斯内普是想要她再亲他，这点要求倒是不难做到，她也不至于在小傻瓜面前矜持。

“对不起，打扰你们白日宣yin——”卢修斯的语调拉得好长，满脸鄙夷地盯着莉莉，“他都这样了，你能不能控制一下你的欲求？”

“我怎么啦？”莉莉怒视卢修斯，“还不是你们把他弄成这样的？”

斯内普啥也不懂，但他跟着莉莉一起怒视卢修斯。

你都把他裤子扒了就不要装纯洁了吧？卢修斯撇了撇嘴：“得了得了，他难道不是因为你才变成这样的？要不是你西弗勒斯现在已经飞黄腾达了。”他算是明白了西弗勒斯态度大转弯是因为什么了，他肯定睡了这个格兰芬多泥巴种，成了一个老婆迷，所以才不愿意跟随黑魔王的。

老婆迷没什么不好，卢修斯自己也是老婆迷，只是西弗勒斯品味低下，被这个饥渴的泥巴种迷住了，断了上升通道，这也不能怨西弗勒斯，他毕竟年轻单纯。

“因为我？”莉莉吸了一口气，这话倒也不错，那天她的确让他拒绝来着，莉莉顿时愧疚起来，“他怎么了？这是夺魂咒吗？”

轻蔑地冷笑了一声，卢修斯拿出一大堆魔药：“不是夺魂咒，是遗忘咒，我也不知道他忘了什么，这个咒语这对他的大脑有副作用，但治疗及时的话，不是不可恢复，我拿来了一些魔药，你让他喝了。用法魔药瓶上都写了，好好看，别弄错了。”

他忘了我。莉莉快哭了。

既然莉莉在，卢修斯也就不用帮着斯内普服药了，他叹了口气。不知道西弗勒斯算是幸运还是不幸，黑魔王没要他的命，但他到底跟黑魔王说了什么呢？黑魔王看上去很不高兴，还要回了赏赐给他的破日记本，这不是个好兆头。

今天的最新消息是黑魔王闭关了，以往也有过，是研究高深的黑魔法，这次可能也一样。卢修斯心思重重地走了。

马尔福也不算太糟，莉莉拿着魔药想，至少比她想象里好不少，至少他真的关心西弗勒斯，看来斯莱特林也不全是坏东西。

“把这些饮料喝了好吗？”莉莉温柔地去哄西弗勒斯，心里软极了，都是因为她，她以后一定要对西弗勒斯更好才行。

好在斯内普并不是个闹着不吃药的小孩，还是挺乖的。对着说明书让斯内普把今天的魔药喝了，莉莉哄着他说了一会儿话，这药里应该有安神的成分，斯内普很快就开始打哈欠，莉莉赶紧让他睡下，她昨晚也没睡好，干脆躺在他身边一起睡了。

睡梦中斯内普伸手搂住她，莉莉也乐意贴着他，如果之前被他步步紧逼，莉莉只是被动接受的话，那此时此刻，莉莉觉得自己真的爱上西弗勒斯了。

遗忘咒带来的副作用会持续几天，莉莉每天带三餐来给斯内普吃，卢修斯的猫头鹰也会送魔药来。

斯内普大部分时间都浑浑噩噩，醒着的时候莉莉跟他聊天，倒是发现他不是傻了，而是失忆造成了他的记忆没办法连成有逻辑的链，所以他经常卡壳。

卡壳了莉莉就去亲他。

离开了霍格沃茨，不去想魔法世界的纷纷扰扰，他忘记了谨慎和担忧，她发现了自己热烈的心意，彼此都变成了可爱的自己。

可是青少年本来就不够理性，也不够谨慎。

那天一直睡到午后才醒来，斯内普脑子似乎清醒了一点，莉莉躺在他旁边似乎睡着了，她真好看，睫毛长长的，嘴巴软软的，甚至连脸上那几点雀斑都恰到好处。

他凑了过去，偷偷地亲了她一下。她那蝴蝶一样的睫毛抖动了起来，原来她在装睡，她抿起嘴笑了起来。

这个吻并没有变浅反而加深了。日夜的耳鬓厮磨让两人渐渐狂热起来，他们十六岁了，已经足够明白如何给炙热的感情找到出口了。

不过是，一个夏天的午后和一场美丽的情事啊。


	17. Chapter 17

用手遮住眼睛，莉莉睡醒了，窗外阳光正好，她打了个哈欠。

下午的阳光洒在少年少女娇嫩的肌肤上，窗外是慵懒的鸟儿和晏晏的花儿，她有点渴了。

伊万斯夫妇只知道莉莉的朋友生病了，她忙着照顾他，谁能想到一天三顿饭都回家吃(打包带走)，晚上也绝不晚归的女儿，已经偷吃了禁忌的果实了呢？

西弗勒斯不能出门，两人呆在这不大的卧室里，敏感的神经经不起美味禁果的撩拨，两人每天所有的事情就是爱累了吃，吃累了睡，像两只夏眠的小动物。

“我渴了，你要不要喝水？”莉莉爬起来，她什么也没穿，阳光让她好像在发光，纤细又皎洁，西弗勒斯有些目眩神迷，她真美，她代表最初与最后。

“我变一点就行。”他拿起魔杖。

“考过N.E.W.Ts魔法部连校外使用魔法都不管了吗？真不公平，”莉莉摇了摇头，“你这个杯子昨天就没洗过吧？算了，我去洗一下再用。”

她抓了一件斯内普的衬衫随便披上，红发披散在背后，只露出修长的腿，去厨房洗杯子。

说是厨房其实并不能做饭，里面没有灶具，只有一个水池和固定在墙上的大碗橱。

“连个盘子都没有，要这么大的碗橱干嘛？”莉莉撇了撇嘴，迅速洗完了杯子，“西弗，你不要睡着，喝了水再睡。”

斯内普一直在吃魔药，加上体力运动，所以清醒的时间很少。

屋子里没动静，莉莉怕他睡着，快步走向卧室，结果一觉踩上了地上的水渍，“啊——”她大叫了一声，抓住了碗橱的门才没有摔倒。

“怎么了莉莉？你没事吧？”迷迷糊糊差点睡着的斯内普立刻冲到了厨房。

“啊，我没事——不过这里面有个门啊？”莉莉拉着大开的碗橱门，惊讶地说，“下面是什么？”

“我不知道，我不记得了……好像是地窖。”斯内普轻声说，他依稀记得自己下去过。

“我们去看看吧！”莉莉兴奋地说，哇，有密室呢！喜爱冒险的格兰芬多最喜欢密室了。

“好。下面有点黑，你拉住我。”斯内普伸出手给莉莉，莉莉眯起眼睛歪了歪头，用手指扣住他的五指，两人掌心相贴。

轻轻地笑了一下，斯内普拉着莉莉走下黑黑的楼梯。

下面还有一扇木门，推开门，一股潮湿的地下室气味迎面扑来。下面并不深，也不大，很凉快，之前大约是储存一些旧物的地方，现在很空。

里面没有窗户，却不黑，有什么东西在里面发着银光。

“这是什么？”莉莉看着眼前这个浅浅的石盆，盆口有奇形怪状的雕刻——一些莉莉不认识的字母和符号。

银光就是由盆里的东西发出来的，又像是液体又像是气体。它像一块明亮的白银，但在不停地流动，像水面在微风中泛起涟漪，又像云朵那样飘逸地散开、柔和地旋转。它像是化为液体的光，又像是凝成固体的风。

“冥想盆。”斯内普盯着那银光说，他脑子里有什么冒了出来。

“天啊，西弗，快看！里面有什么？好像，是我们俩？”莉莉惊讶地看着冥想盆，那些银白色的神秘物质的下是霍格沃茨！

莉莉好像通过一个圆形的天窗看到了在霍格沃茨一起散步自己和斯内普。

她凑过头去，想看得更清楚一些，虽然小心翼翼，但她的鼻尖还是碰到了那种奇异物质的表面。一瞬间，这间小小的地下室好像忽然翻了过来，莉莉头朝下栽进了盆里。

她掉了下去，可没有摔到盆地，莉莉感觉自己停下了，她左右看看，她在霍格沃茨的花园里。

“西弗……”她慌张起来。

“我在。”好在斯内普在她身边，拉着她的手也跟着她一起来了。

离他们不远的地方，另一个莉莉走到一根柱子前靠了上去，抬头望着另一个西弗勒斯。

“我听说了那天夜里的事情。你从打人柳下偷偷溜进了那条隧道，是詹姆•波特救了你，逃脱了那下面的——”

另一个斯内普整张脸都扭曲变形了，气急败坏地说：“救我？救我？你以为他是英雄？他是为了救他自己，还有他的朋友！你可不能——我不让你——”

斯内普皱起眉头，莉莉紧张地握住了斯内普的手：“西弗，这是什么情况啊？”她可没跟西弗勒斯说过这些话啊，这是什么，这是西弗的幻想吗？

仿佛没有听到莉莉的话，斯内普整个人都僵硬了，他的大脑翻江倒海，那些破碎的片段，开始在他的脑海里找自己的位置，他吃了几天魔药，脑震荡已经恢复了不少，而此时此刻，他的记忆开始归队了……

他忽然很想捂住莉莉的眼睛，说不要看不要看，可是这是在冥想盆里，他无能为力。

他终究会被倒挂在莉莉面前，终究会当着她的面说出那个不可原谅的词。

更可怕的是，这并不是结束，她还会看到之后，看到他那些过去，她会看到他成了食死徒，看到他毫不在意地让伏地魔去杀死某个婴儿，看到他惶恐的跪求，看到他的崩溃，看到他永不想让她知道的那些死亡，甚至还有之后，他厌恶地看着那个绿眼睛的男孩。

慢着，不要只想过去，那现在呢？他这几天跟莉莉做了什么？他们什么措施都没做，就像两只兔子一样……

十几年很漫长，但看起来却很短暂。

“莉莉，你听我说，我得给你做点魔药喝……”斯内普觉得这是第一要务。

但莉莉不这么觉得。

“西弗……天啊，那都是什么？是真的还是假的？你居然……”

“假的！”

“你骗人！”莉莉瞪大了眼睛，“我要好好想想，你别来找我！”

“那可不行，你得喝……”

“不许来！”莉莉慌里慌张地穿好了衣服，逃出了斯内普家。

斯内普捂住脸，他把记忆藏在这里以防万一，毕竟“一忘皆空”又不是什么高难度的魔法，但他没想让莉莉看到，但现在怎么办？

似乎自己又要跟莉莉绝交一次了。

斯内普开始给卢修斯写信，找他要魔药材料，不管怎么样，避孕药还得做，唉，人生果然是起起伏伏。

伏……黑魔王这个名气起的不好，有点晦气。


	18. Chapter 18

斯内普熬了一夜，才做出来他需要的魔药(跟卢修斯大爷不同，他对魔药的品质要求更高，对角巷的产品怎么可能入他的眼)。

清晨一大早他就跑去了伊万斯家，这时候天还蒙蒙亮，斯内普刚走到门口想要敲门，门就开了，可惜不是莉莉，是伊万斯夫人起床拿牛奶。

“我想找莉莉！”斯内普说。

“莉莉？她说你病好了，她这几天有点累，昨晚搭最后一班车去乡下姑妈家了，不让我告诉你地址。”伊万斯夫人好奇地问，“你们吵架了吗？我看她有点不太开心的样子。”

“我……瞒了她一些事情。”斯内普握紧了手里的魔药瓶，“但我现在找她有急事。”

“啊哈，听起来是你的不对，”伊万斯夫人挑起眉毛，“年轻人总觉得我的事情一定是大事，其实哪有那么多大事？回去吧，莉莉过几天就回来了，到时候看她决定见不见你。”说完伊万斯夫人就把门关上了。

“不行！伊万斯夫人，请告诉我地址，这件事真的很重要！伊万斯夫人！”斯内普使劲地敲门，可是伊万斯夫人不理他，臭小子敢惹我家莉莉，哼。

非常后悔没在莉莉身上挂一个追踪咒，斯内普愁眉苦脸的回到家。

他心怀侥幸，如果他跟莉莉说那是他写得“具象化小说”，莉莉会不会好接受一点？他觉得这应该比“我是个三十八岁的老鬼”好接受。

抱着抽痛不已的脑袋，斯内普躺在床上，床单上散发着莉莉的香味，这几天软玉温香的记忆又涌上心头，他的肚子里面立刻抽动了一下。

气得斯内普恨不得立刻去洗个冷水澡！

西弗勒斯！你绝对不是这样纵欲的人！理智点！冷静点！

可如果从来没有尝过这种销魂滋味，也许就可以这么过下去，但如今不管是西弗勒斯年轻不知餍足的身体，还是他食髓知味的大脑，都很难如之前那样自控。

为什么会这样！斯内普真的很想……好吧，到底要迁怒谁才比较容易？他在心里怒骂伏地魔祖宗十八代。

除了每天去骚扰一次伊万斯家，斯内普都窝在家里给自己做魔药，虽然脑子快好了，但他一身魔药味被夏天的温度一蒸，散发出一种发酵了的味道，那只送信的猫头鹰被熏得差点晕过去，它丢下信连滚带爬地飞走了。

抽了抽鼻子没闻到什么，斯内普用厨房的水管子随意冲了冲自己，打开那封印着霍格沃茨火漆的信。里面是邓布利多的信和霍格沃茨的聘书。

教授和助教需要比学生更早一些到学校，但由于斯内普的情况比较特别，邓布利多希望能提前跟他和斯拉格霍恩开个会，地点就约在霍格莫德的猪头酒吧。

邓布利多还是依旧那么愿意用他的热脸去贴阿不福斯的冷屁股，斯内普哼了一声折起信，给头发用了速干咒。他应该去对角巷买一身衣服，他对自己当年那身黑袍子情有独钟，今生准备还那么穿。

开会那天上午，斯内普先幻影移形来到了破釜酒吧，酒吧里面还是那样又黑又脏，他正准备去敲垃圾箱旁边的墙砖，身后忽然多出来一个稀里哗啦的人。

“天啊，西比尔，您这是要逃走吗？”破釜酒吧的老板嘲讽地说，“您还在欠我四天的房租呢，怎么带着这么多行李出门？”

“别胡说，汤姆，我只是要去对角巷里逛逛，买点东西……”西比尔特里劳妮结结巴巴地说，紧贴在斯内普身后，准备墙一开她就逃出去。

“那你可要早去早回。”汤姆轻飘飘地说，其实他巴不得特里劳妮早一点逃走，因为她多住一天，他多亏一天。

斯内普没打算理他的老同事，他跟特里劳妮一向没什么话说，看着墙上的砖头向两边分开，露出对角巷的入口，斯内普立刻走了进去，特里劳妮跟在他身后，进来的时候绊了一跤，伸手抓住了他的半幅袍子。

“刺啦”袍子发出了破碎的声音，斯内普扭头对特里劳妮怒目而视，可是却看到她双眼无神，嘴巴张着，眼珠不停地转动。

“你癫痫发作了？”斯内普皱着眉头。

特里劳妮呆呆地站着，张开嘴，同一种沙哑刺耳的声音说：“有能力战胜黑魔王的人走近了……生于曾抗拒他的人家……黑魔王正一个人呆着……变强大……”这时候一群酒鬼从破釜酒吧走了出来，他们吵吵嚷嚷，把特里劳妮的声音盖了过去。“……标记……拥有黑魔王不知道的力量……活着……”特里劳妮被一个人撞了一下，她打了个嗝，眨了眨眼，有点发愣。

斯内普眯起眼睛，心里升起不详的预感，他一把把特里劳妮拉到了街边的露天长椅上：“你在这坐着。”想了想，他又去买了一杯雪莉酒给她，这个定身咒比什么都管用。

用最快的速度买到了袍子，斯内普拎着特里劳妮找了一个最近的壁炉：“我给你介绍一份工作，走吧。”

特里劳妮瑟瑟发抖，这是要把我卖去什么下流的场所吗？哎呀我这无处安放的美貌啊。

特里劳妮醉眼朦胧地盯着邓布利多和斯拉格霍恩，“三个人吗？过分了！”她觉得这两个人有点眼熟，但是没人理她。

“所以，她做了一个预言？”邓布利多若有所思地说。

“是的，关于救世主的预言，我可以把记忆给你，但我没有完全听清楚……”斯内普在心里暗骂，每次预言他都只能听一半。

斯拉格霍恩感兴趣地看着特里劳妮，特里劳妮看着他的大肚子，抖了一抖。

“我告诉黑魔王你是救世主！”斯内普看向邓布利多。

“你见了伏地魔？”邓布利多哭笑不得，“我是救世主？天啊……”

“是的，他要招揽我……还有，我觉得……”斯内普觉得他知道救世主是谁，他恼火地叹了口气，怕是在莉莉肚子里。

“斯内普先生，我觉得你是太把‘预言’当回事了，不是所有的预言都会应验。”邓布利多轻松地说，“魔法部预言厅中的好多预言都没应验。”

特里劳妮眼睛一翻，声音低哑：“就是现在，酒吧老板来了，他很愤怒，他……会把我们都丢出门。”

五分钟后，他们四个被喝多了的阿不福斯丢了出来。邓布利多摸了摸鼻子：“我想咱们的确应该好好聊聊‘预言’的事情了。”

斯拉格霍恩一直在跟特里劳妮打听明天的彩票中奖号码，特里劳妮表示我要是知道我也就不必欠房租潜逃了。斯内普严肃地问邓布利多能不能知道莉莉在哪？

莉莉在树荫下翻了个身，她很聪明，她知道自己在冥想盆里看到的那些事情恐怕不简单。

西弗真的会那样叫她吗？她真的会跟他分道扬镳吗？她真的会嫁给波特，然后年纪轻轻就死了吗？

西弗是因为知道了这些才变好了？他想要她嫁给他！

莉莉不会因此而高兴。她就像是个傻瓜一样夹在两个混蛋中间被他们骗来骗去，她就那么愚蠢非要在他们两个之间选一个吗？不，她要嫁给别人！

这时候路边走过来一个高个子的男人，他穿得很体面，戴着一顶宽檐礼帽，整张脸藏在阴影里，只露出一个精致的下巴。

不如去跟这个帅哥约个会？莉莉想。

格兰芬多想做就做，莉莉跳起来，向那个男人走去。

“什么？一起去喝茶？”男人眯起眼睛看着莉莉，他的脸很帅，但看上去有点别扭，好像整容过度一样，“好啊，我正好有些渴了。”

“你叫什么名字？是住在附近吗？”莉莉没话找话。

“我姓冈特，就住在附近。”他手指上有一颗巨大的宝石戒指，发着幽暗的光。


	19. Chapter 19

伏地魔怎么会有闲工夫陪莉莉聊天？当然是他看出来这是一个小女巫，一个还在上霍格沃茨的女巫，这是他需要的。

这段时间他吸收了日记本里的灵魂碎片，毁掉的相貌恢复了一些，毁掉的人性也恢复了一些，也渐渐想明白了魂器的坏处，灵魂不放在自己身体里还是不那么放心。

于是他回到冈特老宅，取回了戒指。

遇上莉莉是意外，她跑过来搭讪也是意外，但不把这个利用起来他就不叫伏地魔。

毫无戒心的莉莉又怎么会是伏地魔的对手呢？她轻易地相信了这个大朋友：“冈特，你结婚了吗？”

“还没有，怎么了？有烦恼？”伏地魔尽量和蔼地说。

“欺骗和隐瞒有区别吗？尤其是……对喜欢的人。”莉莉叹了口气说。

“要看他的意图是善意还是恶意，欺骗大几率是要隐藏他的恶行，而隐瞒是怕你受伤害。”

“如果是为了弥补过错呢？”

“想要弥补不正说明了诚意吗？人都会犯错的，但弥补比改正更难，改正只代表了从今往后，但弥补却包括改正以前。承认自己的过去错了是很难的，把过去已经成型的错误抹掉重来更难。”伏地魔喝了一口茶，很香，他很久都没觉得茶好喝了。

“好有道理，你真厉害。”莉莉笑了笑，她感觉跟冈特先生在一起虽然也聊的很开心，但却没有那种心动的感觉，但他说话好有道理。

“你是住在这附近吗？”伏地魔问。

“不是，我家在科克沃斯，只是来亲戚家住几天，”莉莉摇着头，“不过还没想好什么时候回去。”

“科克沃斯吗？”伏地魔笑了笑，这个地名好像听过，但他没有想起什么。

斯内普在邓布利多面前跳脚。

斯拉格霍恩脸色很难看，他很想辞掉斯内普，但他没有这个权利。莉莉伊万斯他一直当女儿疼爱，但斯内普这个臭小子居然……

“莉莉她现在很可能怀了我的孩子，现在找到她给她灌下去魔药还有几分希望，要是不管她，她生出救世主怎么办？”斯内普气急败坏地说。

斯拉格霍恩很想用水杯砸他脑袋，怕这个就不要染指我可爱的学生，哎呀，莉莉那么好的女孩怎么就看上了你？一朵鲜花插在了牛粪上。你没有用什么不好的手段吧？

“魔法部的踪丝倒是能追踪到未成年学生，但需要等一等。”邓布利多联系了几个人，又对斯内普说：“你是不是太过于焦虑了？不可能这么快就知道怀没怀孕啊。”他其实对斯内普到底跟伏地魔聊了什么更感兴趣，只是一句“邓布利多是救世主”就能让他被“一忘皆空”吗？

可惜他们等了半天，没有等到任何消息，魔法部说莉莉的踪丝追踪不到，她可能出了国，这也是常有的事情。

斯内普焦虑的挠墙，但时间还是一天天过去，莉莉没回伊万斯家，伊万斯太太说她住的很开心，不愿意回来，你们不如学校见吧。

没办法，斯内普只好在开学那天忐忑不安地等在月台上。

好在莉莉还是出现了，没什么变化，仍旧那么美。

她的眼神很快落到了他身上，但脸上的表情很奇怪，应该还是在生气，很快她就扭头不看他了。

“莉莉，”斯内普快步走了过去，“你听我说。”

“还有什么可说的，”莉莉哼了一声，“我不想听。”

“那都不是真的，那都是我构思的故事，挺跌宕起伏的吧？”斯内普还想蒙混过去。

“跟我没关系，你不要白费口舌了。”莉莉正了正衣襟上的级长徽章，转身去级长包厢。

斯内普赶紧一把拉住她，莉莉的动作却更快，她用魔杖指着他的喉咙：“大胆，不想死就放开我。”

身后传来阵阵窃笑，詹姆把这一切都看在眼里，他简直高兴坏了，鼻涕精你活该，“莉莉，离开这个斯莱特林就对了，他们那种人……”

“不用你废话，斯莱特林再废也比你强！”莉莉毫不给詹姆面子，她甩开了斯内普，对着詹姆冷笑了一声，上了火车。

留下詹姆跟斯内普站在站台上，詹姆恨恨地眯起眼睛看着斯内普，张嘴似乎要说什么。

“我现在是助教，小心你的嘴，”斯内普倨傲地说，“我虽然没权力开除你，但可以扣空格兰芬多的沙漏。”

闭上了嘴，詹姆气呼呼地爬上了火车。斯内普笑了几声，但一想起莉莉，就又笑不出来。

整个旅程莉莉都没出现，她似乎连级长巡查也没参加，这真奇怪。

到了霍格沃茨，斯内普坐到了教授席位上，他立刻成了目光焦点，但莉莉几乎没有看他，她似乎正在想什么事情，坐立不安地盯着门口。

迎新的晚会结束后，斯内普看着莉莉离开了餐厅，他立刻跟了上去，可惜他离门口太远，等他挤过一年级的小学生们，莉莉早就消失了。

好在墙上还有些多嘴的画像。

“你说红头发那个姑娘吗？她往那边走了。”壁画里八卦的太太对他挤眉弄眼。

顺着画像们的指点，斯内普一路走到了八楼，他看着眼前巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴的挂毯，感觉奇怪极了。

为什么一开学莉莉要来有求必应屋？约会？不是跟他就不合理啊，斯内普酸得快要冒烟，但路口的画像说只有莉莉一个人来了这里。

在门口转了半天斯内普也没找到莉莉在的房间，不过莉莉出来的很快。

“你跟踪我？”莉莉对斯内普怒目而视。

“我只是想跟你谈谈！”斯内普紧张地说，“我想知道你有没有……有没有来……那个……”

“哪个？什么？”莉莉似乎急着走，她晃来晃去，没躲过斯内普。

“就是女生每个月都有的……那个！”斯内普还真的说不出口。

“什么……原来你是个变态！”莉莉一脸厌恶地推了他一把，“滚开，别挡路！”

斯内普不但没滚开，他还伸手抱住了莉莉：“我知道这件事已经成了定局了，但我绝不会逃避，就算将来有危险，我还是会付出一切让你活着。”

用手挡住斯内普的嘴唇，把他的脸推开，莉莉使劲挣扎了一下，冷冷地说：“动手动脚，很熟吗？”

她这么动了一下，口袋里的东西滚了出来，掉在地上闪闪发光。


	20. Chapter 20

那是一个古旧褪色的王冠一样的东西，只有上面的宝石还在发光。它滚了几下，正好滚在斯内普脚边。

“这是什……”斯内普弯腰去捡那东西，却忽然猛地向后摔去，好像重重挨了一拳，这无声咒的力量这么强，以至于斯内普甚至没办法第一时间站起来。

“冠冕飞来。”莉莉伸手握住地上那东西，眯起眼睛看着斯内普，“我说了，不要多管闲事！”

用手背擦了一下嘴角的血，斯内普狠狠地盯着眼前的人：“你不是莉莉！你是谁？莉莉呢？”

“莉莉”冷笑了一声，举起了魔杖，毫不迟疑地说：“阿瓦达索命！”

斯内普瞪大了眼睛，这个人疯了吗？他要在霍格沃茨杀人？斯内普猛地掏出魔杖，但魔咒已经飞来了。

还以为自己要死了，斯内普胡乱喊出“盔甲护身”，可没想到那绿光飞到他身前就落了地，一点都没碰到斯内普。

“莉莉”把柳木魔杖丢到地板上，狠狠踩了一脚：“烂东西，妇人之仁。”

“神锋无影！”斯内普趁此机会丢出魔咒，可被“莉莉”轻松地躲开了。

“算你命大，有人来了。”她轻蔑地对斯内普笑了笑，转身跳上窗台，一跃而下。

“莉！”斯内普冲到窗边，却没有听到落地的声音，空气中有模糊的身影飞走了，他瞬间知道了那是谁，立刻出了一身冷汗。

“是伏地魔。”邓布利多从远处匆匆走来，他凝神望着窗外，“他居然混进来了，我太大意了，城堡的保护咒还得加强，你没受伤吧？”

“我没事，可是莉莉——”斯内普从地上爬起来了，眼珠都红了，“如果莉莉是黑魔王变的，那真的莉莉去哪了？他什么时候调包的？梅林！”

“你不要太担心了，西弗勒斯，”邓布利多想了一下，“如果长得完全一模一样，那就不太可能是变形咒，而使用‘复方汤剂’的话，那伊万斯小姐就一定活着。”

“活着？那她在哪？”斯内普眉头紧锁。

“复方汤剂的时效并不长……”邓布利多说，“伊万斯小姐应该在城堡某处。”

斯内普眼睛一亮，他立刻大步向着格兰芬多塔楼跑去，邓布利多在后面追都追不上。

我这一大把年纪了，居然要跟在小年轻身后跑步，夭寿哦，邓布利多哀叹。

格兰芬多的级长们正在组织今年的一年级排队进公共休息室，他们目瞪口呆地看着去年的斯莱特林学生，今年的教授气势汹汹地朝着画像洞口来了。

“闪开！”斯内普一把把一个一年级格兰芬多拎到了一边，钻进了胖夫人画像后的入口。

“口令！你这是要干什么？口令！”胖夫人大叫着想要夹住斯内普，可是失败了。

“没事，只是有一点事情要确认！”邓布利多赶紧安抚吓坏了的一年级们和胖夫人。其实没关系，反正一年级们在魔药课堂上还是一样会被吓坏的。

紧跟着斯内普进了格兰芬多公共休息室，正好看到斯内普被女生宿舍的楼梯滑出来，邓布利多差点没憋住，他这时候觉得教师队伍里有点小年轻其实挺好的。

“西弗勒斯，我想你是进不去的，”邓布利多叫住了一个目瞪口呆的女生，吩咐了她几句，那个女孩就慌慌张张地跑进了女生宿舍，很快她就拖着一个大箱子出来了。

“邓布利多教授，您要的行李。”那女生小声说。

斯内普立刻冲了过去，被邓布利多拦住了，他对他使眼色：“西弗勒斯，你不应该在这里打开它。”

扫视了一周，好奇的小狮子们都目光炯炯地望着他们，一脸的“快打开”，斯内普咳嗽了一声，收回了手。

“好了好了，级长们维持好持秩序，安排好一年级，我们只是要取一点东西而已。”邓布利多挥着手，散了散了，散场了。

把莉莉的行李箱小心翼翼地拖进了校长室，斯内普感觉自己的心脆弱的就好像一张纸一样，手心里都是汗。

如果莉莉不在里面呢？如果她还在伏地魔手里呢？现在伏地魔拿到了他想要的东西，是不会留着她的性命的。

“这时你倒是不着急了。”邓布利多摇摇头，挥舞了一下魔杖，莉莉的行李箱立刻弹开了。

那里面宽敞极了，非常整齐，有一瞬间斯内普感觉那好像是一座娃娃屋，莉莉的日用品整整齐齐地收在衣柜里，书都在书橱里，莉莉睡在里面的一张小床上，头发少了几缕，消瘦而苍白。

斯内普跳进箱子里，走到熟睡的莉莉身旁，俯身看着她：“她昏过去了，夺魂咒？”

“你把她抱上来，小心一点，遮住她的眼睛，送去医疗翼给庞弗雷夫人，我想她应该没有生命危险。”邓布利多说，“我现在要去加强保护咒了，伊万斯小姐就交给你了。”

心里一阵阵难受，斯内普抱着莉莉去了医疗翼，她好轻好瘦就像一个大布娃娃，是我没有保护好她。

庞弗雷夫人对莉莉的样子很吃惊，但她最终没多问，立刻拿起魔杖给莉莉治疗。

“等一下，庞弗雷夫人，我想知道，莉——伊万斯小姐是不是怀孕了？”斯内普紧张得喉咙发紧。

“什么！”庞弗雷夫人挥舞了一下魔杖，咒紧了眉头，“是的，伊万斯小姐已经怀孕一个月了，她还未成年啊，这应该通知她的家长，不过你怎么知道……”

斯内普没说话，他握住莉莉的手，满脸难受地坐在床边，对不起，莉莉，对不起。

叹了口气，庞弗雷夫人挥舞了几下魔杖，转身去拿魔药，这里面有什么复杂的故事啊。

莉莉是半夜醒来的，她轻轻地睁开眼睛，灯光？灯光！她没有做梦吧！不是那个黑漆漆的房间了！

“莉莉？你感觉怎么样？哪里不舒服？”斯内普没有睡，他紧张地看着莉莉，就怕她还中了伏地魔什么奇怪的咒语。

“西弗？天，西弗，你救了我吗？我在哪？”莉莉小声地说，眼泪顺着眼角流到枕头上。

“别哭别哭，你安全了，你在霍格沃茨，你安全了。”斯内普紧紧握住莉莉的手，“我在这里，别怕，闭上眼睛睡一觉，明天一切都是新的。”

“陪着我，西弗，别走，求你了，别走……”莉莉小声说了两句，就又昏迷了过去。

“我不会再放开你了，我会二十四小时盯着你的，你不愿意也没用。”斯内普痛苦地说。


	21. Chapter 21

莉莉在医疗翼住下了，她很虚弱，不管是身体还是精神，醒来就是抱着斯内普哭，哭累了昏昏沉沉地睡着，然后被噩梦惊醒。

斯内普助教丢掉工作不做天天守着她，好在斯拉格霍恩教授并没有意见，老魔药教授担心莉莉并不比小魔药教授少，私家魔药流水一般地送到医疗翼来，把庞弗雷夫人惊着了，她终于知道斯莱特林的偏爱能有多么偏了。

这种事不能瞒着家长，校长邓布利多联系上了伊万斯夫妇，把他们接到了霍格沃茨，但邓布利多交代莉莉身上发生的事情的时候，把两件事一起说了。

一、莉莉在暑假被绑架了。(你们送上火车的莉莉是绑匪变的)

二、莉莉怀孕了。

于是伊万斯夫妇顺理成章地认为莉莉是被绑架犯侮辱并且怀了孩子。

所以伊万斯夫人一见到虚弱的女儿，就嚎啕大哭，心里一直责备自己怎么不陪着女儿一起去乡下，结果导致女儿受到了伤害。

本来就身心俱疲的莉莉跟着一起哭，根本不知道妈妈误会了啥。

“您不要太难过了，是我没有保护好莉莉，”斯内普一脸憔悴地站在床旁，脸上的黑眼圈都挂到了腮帮子。

一想到这个男孩子几次三番要去看莉莉，而自己各种阻止不让他去，伊万斯夫人就后悔不已。但她现在说不上话来，只好一把搂住西弗勒斯一起哭，把情感内敛的斯内普吓得汗毛直竖，一动都不敢动。

而伊万斯先生眉头紧皱，他考虑的是女儿将来怎么办。

“肚子里的孩子，有什么办法吗？”他悄悄问庞弗雷夫人，“莉莉还太小了，总不能生下来。”

“伊万斯小姐现在太虚弱了，承受不了任何流产的魔药。”庞弗雷夫人严肃地说，“我想我们应该先关注伊万斯小姐的身体情况。”

“是的，您说的对，”伊万斯先生点头，更发愁了，“难道要生下来？”莉莉自己还是个孩子。

“这我没办法跟您保证什么。”庞弗雷夫人说。

屋里伊万斯夫人终于不哭了，斯内普解放了出来，他不知道该干点什么，难道沏壶茶？

这时候伊万斯先生走了过来，对他点点头，“我想我们应该进行一场男人间的谈话，西弗勒斯。”

这还是伊万斯先生第一次叫他西弗勒斯，斯内普赶紧站起来，跟着他出去了。

找了个无人的角落，伊万斯先生沉吟了一会儿，低声说：“我尊重你的意见，我不知道你是否还对莉莉保持不变的感情，虽然你们还太年轻了，但我希望得到你的保证，莉莉不能再受伤害了。”

斯内普一惊，立刻说：“那我现在恳求您的允许，我希望娶您的女儿，我会给她幸福，她也会让我幸福。虽然我刚刚工作，但也一定会努力保证莉莉衣食无虞。”

“你真的不在意……算了，我允许了。”伊万斯先生差点流泪，他其实是怕斯内普因为此事离开莉莉，导致莉莉再受打击，没想到斯内普直接求婚了，唉，他最宠爱的小女儿遇上这种事，还怀了孕，她男朋友不离不弃是最好的结果了，而且要生孩子的话，结婚是必须的，斯内普能提出来那是最好的。

“我想过了，我们已经年满十六周岁，只要有父母的允许就可以注册结婚了，等莉莉好一点我们就去办手续了，我不会委屈她的。”斯内普早就想好了这些事。

“我问过你们的校医，莉莉的身体现在不允许拿掉孩子。”伊万斯先生叹气，你能接受吗？

其实斯内普也考虑过放弃肚子里的“救世主”，但他不知道莉莉怎么想，也不敢问她，听到伊万斯先生的话，倒松了口气，至少不需要他去选择了：“还是莉莉的身体最重要，听治疗师的。”

伊万斯先生没从斯内普脸上看出一丝不满怨恨，只看到了对莉莉的关心，觉得满意极了，他拍了拍斯内普的肩膀：“不错，说得不错。你这几天辛苦了，这里有我们，你回去休息一下吧。”

阴差阳错，把人家小女儿搞怀孕的斯内普莫名其妙地得到了岳父的欢心，而不是猎枪子弹。

病房里伊万斯太太也不太敢提这一个月的事情刺激莉莉，倒是莉莉自己说了“跟那个男人喝茶之后就失去了意识，后面一直在一间黑屋子里，那个男人好可怕……”之类的话，让伊万斯夫人肯定了莉莉被坏人欺负这件事。

莉莉哭累了，很快又睡着了。

坐在床边，伊万斯先生对夫人说：“那个男孩求婚了，我答应他了。他没有嫌弃莉莉，也能接受孩子。”

“我的孩子真可怜，其实西弗勒斯那个条件和家庭，我本来还要犹豫一下的，没想到莉莉遇见这种事，”伊万斯夫人叹了口气，“倒是能看出他的诚意。这孩子我们也算从小看大的，不是个坏孩子，对莉莉也一心一意，你去问医生了，孩子怎么办？”

“现在拿不掉，以后不好说，你说我们女儿这么乖巧为什么会遇见这种事，那个杀千刀的什么……伏什么，怎么能对这么小的小女孩下手！”

伊万斯先生虽然声音低，但架不住霍格沃茨的学生耳朵都带魔法。

很快关于莉莉的八卦就传满了校园，本来就不喜欢这位漂亮校花的三公六婆立刻在流言里添油加醋，谣言版本很快就变成了“莉莉被神秘人qj怀孕，马上要被霍格沃茨开除了”。

听到这个谣言，詹姆挥舞着拳头揍了几个学生，但于事无补，未成年人喜欢最下三路的谣言，并且热衷于传来传去。

“我想，你应该把莉莉送去圣芒戈，不但医疗条件要好很多，”斯拉格霍恩消息灵通，他听到这个谣言立刻找到了斯内普，“而且不能让莉莉听到这个谣言，太难听了。”

“可孩子是我的，莉莉没有被……”斯内普疑惑地说。

斯拉格霍恩立刻打断了他：“你有什么证据？莉莉又有什么证据？你现在跳出来说孩子是你的，他们只会更加相信莉莉被侮辱了，你必须立刻带她走。”

斯内普想了一下觉得斯拉格霍恩说得对，他点点头：“好，我马上去办。”

他办事效率很高，莉莉第二天就转院去了圣芒戈，斯内普和伊万斯夫妇轮流照顾她，莉莉慢慢好了起来。

她这时候才后知后觉身体发生了变化。

这天斯内普推着莉莉在花园晒太阳，莉莉吞吞吐吐地开了口。

“西弗，”莉莉结结巴巴地说，“你能不能带我去妇产科检查一下？我感觉……”

“嗯，你怀孕了，”斯内普说，“庞弗雷夫人检查出来了，你爸爸妈妈都知道了。”

“天啊，我要死了！”莉莉惊呼，“他们怎么都没生气？”

“你差点没命，他们怎么还会因为这个生气，不过，莉莉，你出院就得跟我结婚，这个没商量，你爸爸已经答应我了。”斯内普毫不客气地说。

“咦？”经过伏地魔这件事，真实的恐惧让莉莉把冥想盆里的事情丢在了脑后，那些事情并不是真实，西弗勒斯救了她才是真实，可莉莉还想要矜持一下，“我怎么感觉好像包办婚姻啊？”

“难道你不愿意？”斯内普紧张了起来，“那可不行。”

“我只是为了孩子，”莉莉摸了摸肚子，里面有个宝宝的感觉很不真实，“而且你没跟我求婚。”

“我求了，你高兴的晕过去了。”斯内普瞎说起来。

“胡说八道，我晕过去了，那戒指呢？”莉莉伸出她细长的手指，然而上面真的有一个戒指，“这什么时候……真的假的？”

当然是真的，斯内普勾起嘴角，小狐狸，你还嫩着呢。


	22. Chapter 22

按照斯内普现在的年龄，他要结婚也必须有父母的同意书，于是他找了个机会回了趟蜘蛛尾巷。

艾琳用迷情剂改造了托比亚之后，脱离了家暴的苦海，整个人渐渐恢复了女巫的自信，她的魔力本身就不差，这段时间经过练习也慢慢恢复了。

所以斯内普回到家的时候感觉屋子里亮堂了很多，屋子周围的保护咒也加强了。

“要结婚？哎呀，混小子，出息了嘛。”艾琳穿着一件不新不旧的宽松裙子，胖了一些，看上去和气了不少，“你不会也是用这招骗了隔壁那小姑娘吧？”她对着正在拖地板的托比亚撇撇嘴，托比亚满脸柔情地看着她，然后怒瞪西弗勒斯。

“当然不是，我们是正常恋爱，”斯内普哼了一声，“同意书给我签一下字。”

“用点手段又有什么关系？反正你会对她好，我的儿子我最知道，跟我年轻时候一模一样，不顾一切的痴情种～”艾琳对着西弗勒斯眨眨眼，哼着歌儿给同意书签上字。

斯内普脸红了，他扭过脸去转移话题，“你重新施了保护咒？挺不错的的嘛。”

“那可是，”艾琳点点头，神神秘秘地说，“你在外面惹了祸了吧？这几天来了几批巫师在附近鬼鬼祟祟的，我还遇见两次，被我搪塞过去了，前几天伊万斯夫妇也不在，我怕出事，把那个小姑娘骗回来住了几天。”

“啥？谁？佩妮来咱们家住？”斯内普震惊了，“这么危险为什么不联系我？”

“有什么危险的？我嫁给你爸的时候不是登了《预言家日报》吗？当时要搞死我这个‘女巫败类’的人也不少，我有的是经验。我给那姑娘用了混淆咒，所以她应该以为自己做梦呢吧？”艾琳一脸骄傲，满脸“西弗勒斯快夸我”的表情。

“看不出你也是个老江湖，挺有本事的嘛，”斯内普哼哼了两句，“你自己注意点安全，食死徒们可是亡命徒。”

“没你有本事，这么快搞大了小姑娘的肚子，我才三十几岁就要做奶奶了……”

“少废话。”斯内普红了脸。

圣芒戈离魔法部很近，找了一个天气好的日子，斯内普带着莉莉去魔法部注册结婚，伊万斯夫妇也跟着一起去开眼界。结婚手续很简单，很快就办完了，签婚姻契约的时候，两人都有点激动。

“我会补给你一个盛大的婚礼，”斯内普在她耳边轻声说，他原计划是等莉莉毕业再结婚，计划赶不上变化，现在一切都提前了。

莉莉微笑地看着他：“让我幸福就好，我不在乎婚礼盛不盛大。”

什么也没说，只是把莉莉搂进怀里，但斯内普还是固执地想要风风光光地娶他最爱的姑娘，这种事就不需要莉莉参谋了。

当然，现在最重要的事情是安全！

“你现在身体不好，又怀了宝宝，再去读书压力太大了，不如休学一年养好身体再回去读书。”斯内普准备把怀了救世主的莉莉藏起来。

“有必要吗？”莉莉觉得自己最近恢复了不少。

想想霍格沃茨里的流言蜚语，斯内普狠狠点了点头：“有必要，为了宝宝好。”

“那——好吧。”怀孕住宿舍也不太方便，莉莉把手放在肚子上，那里现在还一片平坦，以后会长出一个什么样的小娃娃呢？最好男孩子像西弗，女孩子像我。要是女孩子长得像西弗，那可就有点不太好嫁人。

莉莉偷看了一眼一脸严肃的西弗勒斯，不自觉地脸上挂上了微笑。

小两口的住宅，斯内普没有选择巫师聚居区，还是把房子选在了科克沃斯，也是为了双方家人的安全。

伊万斯先生对此非常满意，他很快挑好了一栋离自家不远的房子，虽然是新房子，但很久都没人住了，伊万斯夫人携佩妮原打算找个时间好好打扫一下，结果艾琳用魔法一小时就收拾干净了。

不知道为什么，佩妮对“那个可怕的蜘蛛尾巷男孩”的妈妈很有好感，她被这个感觉吓坏了，觉得自己要疯了，毕业后她一定要离开科克沃斯，留下她怕是会变成另一个怪胎。

新家很舒适，斯内普“强迫”邓布利多当赤胆忠心咒的保密人，所以应该也很安全。莉莉出院后就住了进去，离自己家很近，别人去看她也很方便。斯内普在霍格沃茨也很安全

除了偶尔窥探的食死徒，一切都很正常，直到……

“啥？”斯内普瞪大了眼睛，“你说你怎么了？”

艾琳耸了耸肩：“我怀孕了，你干嘛那么大反应？我还年轻啊。”

这才想起自己才十六岁，少年老成的西弗勒斯捂住脸，他完全没想过艾琳跟托比亚还能弄出一个孩子来，“你打算怎么办？”

“什么怎么办？告诉你一声而已，又不让你养！”艾琳翻了一个白眼转身走了，剩下西弗勒斯原地发傻，这世界变化有点快。

莉莉倒是对这个消息很欢迎，表示她亲爱的小西弗将来可以有个同龄的小叔叔或者小姑姑做玩伴。

不过他没想到，猫头鹰带来了另一个消息，马尔福夫妇也有了孩子，卢修斯对斯内普反抗黑魔王的行为表示遗憾，并表示理解。局势很乱，他跟纳西莎准备借着送小天狼星和雷古勒斯去伊法魔尼上学的机会，躲在美国不回来了。

想起特里劳妮那个残破不堪的预言，斯内普皱起了眉头，忽然有了这么多新生儿，那他跟莉莉的孩子有可能不是救世主，对吧？

而且伏地魔根本不知道预言这件事，所以他们也不用太担心。

之后倒是一直风平浪静。

十月怀胎过得很快，相差不过几天，莉莉和艾琳都顺利生下了孩子。

“为什么……”斯内普颤抖着手触碰了小婴儿额头上的那个痕迹，那里有个痕迹，但因为太小了，看不太清楚。

“因为莉莉当初中过伏地魔的魔咒，”邓布利多也很奇怪，他今天专门来看亲生儿，因为斯内普对伏地魔说邓布利多是救世主，这一年他可没少受攻击，送了十来个食死徒进阿兹卡班，“这算是标记吗？”

谁也不知道，谁也没办法下结论。

可此时不远的地方发出巨响，亮光把黑夜都照亮了。

“是蜘蛛尾巷那边！”斯内普惊呆了，蜘蛛尾巷爆炸了。


	23. Chapter 23

就在一个月前，特里劳妮教授在霍格莫德遇见了一位极其英俊的里德尔先生，这位先生不费吹灰之力就俘获了西比尔小姐的芳心，得到了跟她单独见面的机会。

本来想得到一个卧底，伏地魔意外得到了一个预言：“有能力战胜黑魔王的人快要出生了……”这霍格沃茨的确藏龙卧虎啊，虽然里德尔先生觉得形容特里劳妮是虎，对虎是一种侮辱，她最多是一只壁虎。

这只壁虎还具有循环播放功能，要是没人在乎她的预言，她就多说了几遍，一切都是为了应验，真难啊。

伏地魔先生回到家就开始做人口普查，但莉莉怀孕的事被斯内普深度保密了，只有几个人知道，鉴于是未成年的隐私也不会到处说，莉莉出院后就住进施了赤胆忠心咒的小屋，也没有人出卖她，所以这件事基本没有人知道。

于是伏地魔扒拉来扒拉去，发现了艾琳女士。

女巫嫁麻瓜这个组合触动了伏地魔的神经，太像他的父母了，所以他们很可能也生出魔力超强的孩子，伏地魔越想越觉得像，于是在一个月黑风高的晚上，出现在了艾琳家门口。

“托比亚，你出去看看，是不是夜猫子碰到了保护咒？”艾琳在楼上喂奶，感觉保护咒被触动了，扯着嗓子喊托比亚。

厨房里洗碗的托比亚应了一声，向外走去。

过了一会儿，楼梯上传来上楼的声音，艾琳以为托比亚回来了，抱着小宝宝走到门口：“是野猫吗？”

眼前的男人让艾琳愣了一下，她眯起眼睛：“托比亚呢？”

“那个麻瓜？死了。”伏地魔冷笑着看着艾琳，对她举起魔杖，“把孩子给我。”

“你休想！”艾琳也拿出了魔杖……

邓布利多和斯内普赶到蜘蛛尾巷的时候，只看到了掀掉了屋顶的房子，托比亚的尸体在门口，艾琳的尸体在楼上。

斯内普的小妹妹洁德失踪了。

“黑魔王干的？”斯内普望着冒着烟废墟，心里越来越难受，还以为艾琳可以重新生活得到幸福，可是……

邓布利多疑惑地说，“洁德去哪里了？伏地魔把她抓走了？”为什么？

“她一定还活着。”斯内普低声说。

这其实很好知道，邓布利多表示明天就去魔法部查一下霍格沃茨十一年后的入学名单，看看洁德斯内普还在不在上面。

斯内普回到家就抱住了莉莉，他现在只有她了。

对于艾琳夫妇的惨剧，莉莉回忆起了点在冥想盆看到一些场景，可是这时候她又不能去问悲痛的西弗勒斯，只好陪着他，或者拿儿子逗他。

艾伦斯内普是个快乐的男孩，喜欢笑，不爱哭，一双漂亮的绿眼睛像极了他的妈妈，只有鼻子像他爸爸，组合得倒是不错。额头上那小小的痕迹连邓布利多也没办法说出那是什么，

“这一看就知道是谁的儿子。”斯拉格霍恩教授来看他们的时候惊叹，同时表示学校里的流言都过去了，下个学期莉莉就能来上学了。

只有伊万斯夫妇脸色不佳，原来是你对莉莉下得手，对女婿斯内普的风评下降了不少，但婚也结了，娃也生了，实在没办法再说什么。而且去了伦敦没多久的佩妮也寄来了男朋友的照片，伊万斯先生惊讶地问莉莉“这是一只两条腿行走的猪吗？”

洁德斯内普还活着，艾琳拼死保护她的女儿，用生命施了一个黑魔法，把伏地魔的灵魂和洁德的灵魂连在了一起。只要洁德死去，伏地魔也会立刻死去。

抱着小女孩的伏地魔狼狈不堪，他收回灵魂不太久，灵魂还非常不稳定，这个黑魔法让他全身巨痛，感觉自己快要融化了，更可怕的事，他还要照顾这个小女孩。

他低下头，洁德冷冷地看着伏地魔，不哭也不笑。

还有一件伏地魔不知道的事情，洁德也是迷情剂下的孩子，她并不懂爱，就算伏地魔照顾她，她也不会有丝毫感激，她伸手拽住伏地魔刚长出的头发，使劲扯。

新学期莉莉回学校上课了，她重新读六年级，同学都是新的，也没那么多闲话。她抱着艾伦去找玛丽，玛丽那个大嘴巴立刻宣扬得全校皆知莉莉是小魔药教授的妻子。

“你现在住在教授宿舍是吗？”玛丽逗着可爱的小艾伦，“他真可爱，真好看，我想跟艾伦结婚！”

“想得美。”莉莉在看新的《预言家日报》，头版是——医学奇迹——昏迷的傲罗苏醒，近日将举行婚礼，弗兰克隆巴顿虽然坐在轮椅上，但看上去精神奕奕。莉莉这时候也不认识隆巴顿，匆匆忙忙地翻过去，去看八卦版——胖墩子乐队主唱闹绯闻了。

“詹姆波特休学了，据说只回来参加N．E．W．T s考试，你伤了他的心。”玛丽随口说。

“我才不对此负责呢。”莉莉平时要照顾孩子，还得“照顾”老公，还要学习，忙死了，没时间考虑詹姆破碎的方心。

教工席位上，斯内普看他漂亮的太太忘了眨眼。

邓布利多咳嗽了一声，对他说：“神秘人销声匿迹了，但洁德还活着，你觉得这有什么关系吗？”

“我要把洁德救回来。”虽然不知道洁德在哪。

“我可以帮忙，那你考虑为我做事吗？”邓布利多温和地说。

斯内普迟疑了半天：“可以是可以，但你绝对不能戴来历不明的戒指。”

邓布利多挑起眉毛：“你是说我这个岁数了，还有人要跟我求婚吗？”

”也不能求我杀了你。”

“我大约还没老年痴呆到那个程度。”邓布利多觉得斯内普才老年痴呆。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇我不是很满意，其实本来打算写个中短篇，就没构思，不知道为什么就变长了，之前的设定只能跟着变。而且基本都是在半梦半醒之间码出来的，很粗糙，谢谢阅读。


	24. 【黑兄弟番外】小天狼星的忧郁

“我不走！混蛋！要去伊法魔尼你们自己去！我要回霍格沃茨！”小天狼星骑上了他藏起来的三轮摩托，“再你妈的见，混蛋布莱克们，我走了，再也不回来了！”

雷古勒斯一把拉住了抓狂的布莱克夫人：“别去追，妈妈，让他走。”

瞪圆了眼睛看了一眼雷古勒斯，小天狼星大笑起来，但笑声一点都不愉快，他撞破了玻璃窗飞到空中，觉得鼻子有点酸：“艹，雷尔真是个白痴。”

今天的天气非常糟糕，要下雨了吗？为什么这么冷了……小天狼星吸了吸鼻子，觉得天气也阴了下来。再冷也不如心里冷，小天狼星呼出一口热气，他还以为雷古勒斯能拦他呢，没想到……当然，他拦也拦不住。

雷古勒斯抱着胳膊看几个摄魂怪把小天狼星冻僵在空中，几个傲罗一拥而上，以“违反缓刑条例”的罪名，把小天狼星抓走了。

“唉，”雷古勒斯叹了口气，哥哥为什么这么蠢啊。

最近雷古勒斯心情很糟，所以对小天狼星没那么有耐心，本来他也反对转学，但最近他想法变了。

他现在想立刻去美国，小天狼星闹了起来，他也懒得去管他。

凭什么让我一个弟弟总是让着你？我才不要惯着你那些臭毛病。

于是小天狼星老老实实去阿兹卡班蹲大牢，沃尔布加忙着打点关系，希望早点把他保出来，别耽误了门钥匙，雷古勒斯在家收拾行李。

这一切都要从纳西莎给他那本书开始。

本来那段时间雷古勒斯心情很不错，小天狼星判了个缓刑，在家宅着，詹姆波特请了好久的假没办法参加魁地奇比赛，格兰芬多少了追球手被斯莱特林打的大败。

而且掠夺者散伙他很高兴，本来小天狼星就不应该跟那些穷鬼暴发户在一起，好丢人。

雷古勒斯兴致勃勃地把伏地魔最新的剪报夹进钱包里，偶像最近的照片为什么都这么模糊呢？那些记者干什么吃的？！

雷古勒斯是伏地魔粉丝社霍格沃茨分社的社长，他很小就被贝拉姐姐带着追星，不，追魔。现在贝拉姐姐混到偶像身边工作了，说等他大一点就介绍他也来工作，雷古勒斯觉得自己的未来光明的很。

如果他不看纳西莎让他转交给斯内普的那本书就好了。

看了其实也没关系，如果他不是看完那本书，又去对角巷买了一台高清的魔法相机去偷拍偶像就好了。

这照片太高清了也没好处，伏地魔的脸好像被烧过雷古勒斯是知道的，他也只是以为偶像受到了什么魔法伤害导致的，可是现在他的脸看上去都快要融化了，还有那双红眼睛，绝对不是因为曝光。

雷古勒斯真的不是故意联想到切割灵魂的，但这情况跟书里的描述太像了，还有其他的特征，没有谁比雷古勒斯更了解伏地魔近几年的性格变化，他之前一直以为是伏地魔越来越有权势，所以要立威，但现在看起来并不是如此。

啊啊啊，雷古勒斯的房塌了，他几年的信仰毁于一旦，所以小天狼星的任性根本没得到弟弟一点安慰。

这时候，去伊法魔尼就是个远离伤心地的好选择了。没人在乎小天狼星怎么想，反正他现在没有人权。

只是没想在最后大家都收拾好了，小天狼星又开始闹幺蛾子。

“阿尼玛格斯？”雷古勒斯皱着脸看着熊一样大的狗，这还是住了一个多月阿兹卡班饿瘦了的小天狼星。

“这怎么用门钥匙啊！”沃尔布加不满地说，“要不把他送回阿兹卡班吧。”

“汪汪汪汪汪！”小天狼星狂叫，但就是拒绝变回来。

不过办法总比困难多，卢修斯一脸不怀好意地告诉雷古勒斯，麻瓜有一种交通方式叫做“飞机”。

“我们可以办一个宠物托运，”卢修斯还专门去咨询了一下斯内普，斯内普表示确有其事，“小天狼星不变回来就是一件行李。”

一群斯莱特林围着小天狼星不怀好意地笑，小天狼星浑身的狗毛都炸开了花。但他坚持不变回来。

还好布莱克家还不打算把小天狼星当做一大件行李托运到美国，他们包了一架私人飞机，这样就可以运狗了，雷古勒斯作陪。

“小天狼星，如果你不想被关进笼子里，就跟我走上飞机。”雷古勒斯握着项圈说，“别跑！”

小天狼星怎么可能不跑，不过房间里很狭窄他跑不开，最终被雷古勒斯一把抱住了。

把自己埋进狂乱挣扎的黑狗的毛里，雷古勒斯低声说：“其实，我最近很难过。”

小天狼星愣了一下，雷古勒斯最近几年已经很少跟他撒娇了，有时候他也会觉得自己是不是对雷古勒斯太疏忽，可是这种情绪很快就会被掠夺者那些恶作剧的兴奋遮盖过去，从而被他抛在脑后，他的确对雷尔很疏忽。

渐渐停止了挣扎，小天狼星对雷古勒斯摇了摇尾巴……

“咔”，雷古勒斯把项圈扣上了，他抱住小天狼星把他压在地板上，“乖狗狗，来吧，我们去散散步。”

毛太多了，雷古勒斯没发现身下的小天狼星脸红了。小天狼星一直知道自己对雷古勒斯的感觉，但有些事情比他的感觉重要，比如雷古勒斯崇拜伏地魔。

某个小型麻瓜机场迎来了一位派头很大的小少爷跟他的大狗，小少爷牵着狗绳，狗一副很不情愿的样子。

“您的狗害怕坐飞机吗？”服务人员只是开个玩笑。

但没有人能说格兰芬多胆小！

小天狼星两眼一瞪，立刻抖了起来，几乎是把雷古勒斯拖到了飞机上。

“你也太不稳定了，”雷古勒斯气得要命，“这是麻瓜的地盘，你再这样魔法部又要把你抓回阿兹卡班，你现在还在缓刑期间，不能再违反保密法了！卢修斯托了很多关系我们才能走。”

“汪(不稀罕)。”大狗扭过头。

“可是……”雷古勒斯摸摸狗头，“我想你跟我一起去伊法魔尼。”

一条狗的脸上居然能呈现出“那我就勉为其难”这个表情，也真的够勉为其难的。

“我们要飞八个小时，哎，好累啊，门钥匙多快啊。”雷古勒斯顺顺小天狼星的毛，“伊法魔尼也是分四个学院，你觉得我们会分去哪个学院呢？挺有趣的，我们俩算是重新开始了吗？我实在是讨厌你那些朋友……”

很无奈，雷古勒斯讨厌掠夺者的其他人，连名字都不喜欢，太土了！

“劫道者？你是要做土匪山贼吗？”开始小天狼星还会解释一下他们其实人挺好的，但他跟掠夺者在一起时间越久，跟雷古勒斯就越疏远，当然雷古勒斯就越讨厌他们。

小天狼星把狗头放在雷古勒斯腿上，仔细想想，其实现在掠夺者分崩离析的情况都是他造成的，也怨不得别人。不过他的狗脑袋也想想不了太复杂的事情，算了算了。

“小天狼星，”这时候雷古勒斯轻声说，“我不再崇拜黑魔王了，我们能好好相处了吗？别再抛下我了！”

“真的？雷尔，你真的改主意了？”小天狼星忽然变了回来，吓了雷古勒斯一跳，他太高兴了，扑上去一把抱住了雷古勒斯。

“你干嘛！这飞机上都是麻瓜，你疯了？”雷古勒斯使劲锤小天狼星。

幸福来的太猝不及防，如果雷古勒斯不再崇拜伏地魔，那他们是不是就可以有一个不分离的未来？

空姐觉得自己阴阳失调了，她怎么能把一条狗看成一个英俊的男人呢？看来应该找个时间谈恋爱了。

雷古勒斯脸红得像个大番茄，小天狼星变回去之前在他嘴上亲了一下，这个蠢哥哥，怎么能随便亲人！

之后的事情意外变得顺利。

到了伊法魔尼，雷古勒斯分去了喜爱“坚毅勇士”的猫豹学院。而小天狼星则得到了喜爱“冒险者”的雷鸟学院和猫豹学院的双份橄榄枝。

这时候选择权到了小天狼星手里。

“我要跟我弟弟在一起。”小天狼星毫不犹豫地说。

雷古勒斯笑得眯起了眼睛，沃尔布加激动地抹着眼泪，大儿子终于知道何为家族了(大雾)。

远离英国之后，伏地魔销声匿迹的事情，他们都是通过报纸知道的。

但有些细节，还是斯内普知道的更详细，雷古勒斯也想跟他谈谈切割灵魂的事情，他既然找纳西莎借那本书，肯定是知道了什么。

所以斯内普暑假里来美国的时候拜访了雷古勒斯。斯内普是来找他的妹妹的，据说她被伏地魔抓走了。

不过莉莉更像带着孩子旅游的，艾伦宝宝非常可爱，一点都不认生，快乐地被小天狼星扔来扔去。

“哦，小天狼星……你好。”莉莉表情奇怪地对小天狼星打了个招呼，莉莉对小天狼星的心情很奇怪，照理说他害死了西弗，他应该恨他，可如果不是这样，她也得不到如今完美的老公。(斯内普已经跟莉莉的全部交代了)

“哎呦呦，鼻涕嫂……”小天狼星则很干脆地讨厌莉莉，你这个水性杨花的渣女，辜负了詹姆对你的一片真心。

耳朵很尖的斯内普眯起眼睛对雷古勒斯说：“黑魔王应该已经把切割的灵魂收集齐了，他现在连脸也恢复了，只是行踪不明，但一定没死。”

“什么？他——恢复了？”雷古勒斯激动地捂嘴，老粉有点欣慰。

“鼻涕精，你疯了，你给我雷尔说什么呢！”小天狼星狂怒。

斯内普挥了挥魔杖，小天狼星脸上多了一副嘴笼：“少说话吧，看门狗。”狗笼咒——斯内普最近发明的又一奇怪但有用的小恶咒，适用于一切疯狗。

伊法魔尼的学生是不能带魔杖离开学校的，所以小天狼星根本没办法弄掉这个东西，雷古勒斯也没办法。

“斯内普学长/西弗！你这样不好。”雷古勒斯跟莉莉赶紧劝架，“快给小天狼星弄掉。”

看来想要让斯内普跟小天狼星好好相处是太难了。


End file.
